My cute Kouhai
by aliss.kent
Summary: Asami is Akihito's senpai who couldn't stop being around him-with his attitude no less than annoying him to death. One day, Asami lost control and raped Akihito. Akihito vanished from everyone's sight on the next day. Years later, Asami ran into Akihito and found out that Akihito was keeping something away from him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story that I've announced I'll post. I hope you enjoy it and please review :) This is a new writing experience for me as I never wrote school life and mpreg before. I really want to know what you think. This story is going to be a short one, around 4 or five chapters only. I wanted to make this a one-shot but it was too long.

I have to credit these people for the awesome ideas they've given me. Thank you very much!

**finderlov , almayaoi **and** dudumanb**

* * *

><p>It was the start of a new semester, again, just like last year and freshmen began to flood the school hall of Seijou High school. Nervousness and excitement could be seen everywhere.<p>

All the freshmen sat straight like how a disciplined and humble junior should act. Teachers and the seniors which was in the student council also had took their place to proceed with the ceremony to welcome their new students. Suddenly, the whispers among the freshmen intensified when a particular senior walked into the hall. All eyes were glued on him.

He was a tall year-three, with perfect toned body that even though was covered underneath the layers of clothes ,appealed. And it was so obvious that he was a mixed-race. He was the president of the student council, Liu Feilong.

In the back partition of the lined up seats, three best friends were sitting next to each other with their attention also on the senior.

"Wow, who is that guy? He's so hot! Man...the girls are really going to ignore us with that senpai around." The one in the middle, Kou babbled.

"Yeah, we're just so unlucky. Huh," Takato agreed " Ah! I know, why don't we go and watch movie after this ceremony ends?"

However, Akihito's mind wasn't there to pay attention to Takato. His focus was on the senior who is now on the stage, preparing to give a speech. His face was a bit flushed and his mouth was slightly gaping. Never before he'd seen a man that he would ever describe as beautiful. This man outshined all the girls within his sight.

"Aki, hey, did you hear me?" Takato called out, yanking Akihito out of his reverie.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Akihito whipped his head quickly to Takato.

Unconvinced, Takato and Kou threw a doubtful look to Akihito. But they couldn't press further as Feilong had begun his speech and they all reverted their attention to him.

The speech was neither long nor short, it was just nice. Although it sounded undeniably stiff with politeness. And the ceremony went by in a flash after that. Parents began to socialize with one another also with the teachers.

Akihito stood in a corner-alone as his best friends were dragged along by their parents to greet their teachers- watching all the other students who had their parents. He wouldn't deny that he was jealous. He was an orphan since he was a baby and grew up in an orphanage. Now he was fifteen, three more years and he would have to leave the orphanage, the shelter that he'd known in his entire life. He loved that place, and everyone in it. To him, the children there was his siblings.

Silently, Akihito sighed.

"What made you sigh like that?" An unfamiliar yet very masculine voice greeted him.

Akihito turned his sight towards the direction where the voice came and he nearly froze when he saw the person. It was Feilong.

"I..sigh-no, I mean, nothing." Feilong had to suppress the urge to laugh when he saw how cute Akihito's comical response.

Deep blush painted Akihito's cheeks as he finally can think straight again and that blush didn't go unnoticed by Feilong.

"Why are you standing here alone? Shouldn't you be with your parents to greet you teachers?"

"Ah, yes...well, I have no parents."

Akihito's eyes leaked the hurt he felt when he said that. Instantly, Feilong went closer to him and stood next to him. Akihito's pulse raced with the sudden change in proximity.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Feilong's eyes were searching for Akihito's but they wouldn't meet his, and he found that he didn't like it.

"By the way, you haven't introduced yourself to me, kouhai."

Feilong said the last word with a trace of tease. Akihito's gloomy face vanished immediately and now, he was standing in front of him again, with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry, senpai. My name is Takaba Akihito. Please guide me in the future." Akihito bowed.

He is too cute. Feilong smiled.

"Hm..pleased to meet you, Akihito."

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p>A few days later, the school bounced back into life. Akihito enjoyed school and the past few days had been really good. He made a lot of new friends and he hoped they will be continue to go along with one another until they leave high school.<p>

"Hey, Aki-chan, where are you going?" Hinamori asked as Akihito headed for the door.

Hinamori was one of his classmates that he made friends.

"I'm going to the toilet."

"Oh."

Akihito was aware that Hinamori sometimes was too conscious of him and it doesn't looked normal. Hinamori was a pretty girl that it is so unusual for someone like her paying too much attention to a nobody like him.

Shrugging the thought of Hinamori out of his head, he walked faster towards the toilet at the end of the hallway. He straightly went pass the open door without thinking anything or being alert to the surrounding and soon after he entered, he regretted going there.

Four students were inside, with one of them lying on the floor, his face was bloodied. The other three certainly didn't look like the injured boy's friends.

"Suoh, I told you to guard at the door." One of them- a bespectacled- said in a rather stiff but annoyed tone. His name was Kirishima, a third-year.

"My bad." The one that KIrishima spoke to responded. He was the tallest guy he'd ever seen, both in school and outside school. He was also very bulky.

"Hn. It's too late. Looks like we have no choice but to deal with unexpected witness."

Blood had left Akihito's face when he heard the four-eyed student.

In that small space, the third man, Asami Ryuichi, remained relax while watching his best men. He, then, shifted his attention to the boy who came in at the wrong time.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Akihito asked, still oblivious to Asami who was assessing him head to toe.

"Let's make it easy and convenient for both of us. You saw nothing and we won't do anything to you or you report this to the principal and..." Kirishima trailed off intentionally.

That one made Akihito gulped. He stole a glance to the student on the floor and cringed mentally when he imagined how much pain he must be in. But if he just leave like he was threatened to, the student might die and if he really does, then he would have to carry the burden for the rest of his life.

"So, what do you say?" Suoh asked.

Asami's eyes widened a bit when he saw the fear-filled eyes had suddenly burned with fire. Akihito's hazel eyes glinted in defiance.

"Saw nothing my ass. You hit him and I'm supposed to ignore that? I'll report this to the principal."

"You brat!" Suoh snapped and he swung his fist, aiming Akihio's face.

But Akihito was fast, he dodged the huge fist and kicked Suoh's shin as hard as he could before bolting towards the door. Kirishima and Asami stood where they were in shock. Not even once they had imagined that a junior-a shorter and less muscular one- would be able to do that to Suoh.

Suoh wasn't too affected by the blow on his left shin but it was still painful. He rubbed his shin a few times before straightening his body.

"I'll take care of him later, Asami-sama." Kirishima announced, breaking the brief silence.

"No. Let him be."

"Are you sure? He saw us." Kirishima asked.

"Yes. We don't have to worry. Even if he reports it to the principal, it doesn't matter. We'll just bribe that old man."

Asami threw a last glance to the boy on the floor and smirked. His mind somehow was flooded with the face of the kouhai that dared to defy him. He left the toilet with Kirishima and Suoh behind.

After he ran out of the toilet, Akihito rushed towards the teacher's office room. He was about to reach the office room when suddenly, he bumped onto someone and stumbled backwards. He was in the middle of crashing to the floor when a pair of strong arms clutched his waist.

Akihito looked up and was surprised when he realized that it was Feilong who caught him. And what surprised him more was that he was now being hugged protectively. Feilong's steady heartbeat was so clear in his hearing and it chased away his panic earlier.

"Why were you running like that? That was dangerous."

"Fei...long senpai." Akihito stuttered.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is the second chapter! I hope it won't disappoint you. Please tell me what you think of it later. Thanks to those who reviewed& PM me :)

* * *

><p>Feilong brought Akihito to the student council's room after they bumped into each other near the teachers' office. The kouhai tried to reject his attempt to bring him there as he wanted to see the principal and when he explained what happened in the toilet earlier, Feilong insisted even more to make him come with him.<p>

In the room, Akihito sat on one of the chairs facing the president's seat. Feilong had not taken his seat but settled down to the chair next to Akihito.

"Akihito, I know how you feel but calm down. This matter is not as simple as you are thinking it is."

"Senpai, I don't understand. You are the president. Why aren't you taking any action?"

Feilong said nothing but kept his sight on the young, innocent boy. Akihito won't get it.

"Akihito," Feilong spoke in his usual tone whenever he wanted to be obeyed " forget what you saw."

"Wha-"

"Listen to me. I'll only say this once. Those seniors that you saw aren't the kind of people that you should ever be involved with. I hate to admit this but I am also powerless before them, no, before their leader. Even the principal is their puppet."

Feilong's face was almost identical to the face of a defeated warrior. Next to him, Akihito's pair of hazel orbs widened in shock.

"Senpai...wha-what are you saying?"

"They are not normal students. That's all you have to know."

Akihito pursed his lips," Feilong senpai, if you want me to listen to you, I want to know why I should."

Feilong secretly sighed. He should've known that the vibrant aura Akihito wear wasn't just for display.

"Their leader, Asami Ryuchi, might be just an ordinary high school student in the clueless eyes. In fact, he'd been putting a really good front these past two years he is here. But I knew something wasn't right with him since the first time I met him."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of rumours about Asami making an appearance into the underworld. Of course, there wasn't anyone to prove anything. Kirishima and Suoh are his flanks, and honestly, I'm not surprised at him doing so. They are the most reliable men you'll ever want for despite their age."

"Asami is a...Yakuza?" Akihito asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No way! That's ridiculous, Feilong senpai. Asami is only a high school student."

"Akihito, he is the illegitimate and the only son of Asami Ryuuji, a drug dealer who disguise his identity as a businessman." Feilong replied coolly, although he knew that would create a huge impact.

"This is bulls*it." Akihito surrendered in refusing to believe Feilong.

"I know. A nineteen year old Yakuza is too much for anyone to believe. But that's the truth."

"Senpai...how did you know about all those information?"

That question nearly crumbled Feilong's ever composed mask. He really didn't anticipate that one.

"I'm not the president for nothing, Akihito."

Feilong was thinking the next answer he should say if Akihito pressed more on that matter when Akihito's laughter exploded. He looked at Akihito with a dumbfound expression.

"That sounds so cliche, Feilong senpai!" Akihito managed to utter in the midst of his laughter.

Hn, Feilong was half relieved and amused. A smile spread across his lips, making his angelic face shines more. Akihito was surely an adorable boy.

"I suppose it is. Well, kouhai, shouldn't you go back to your class? This is not lunch break time."

"Eh?" The laughter died instantly and Akihito recalled that he asked for permission to go the toilet.

"S*it! Excuse me senpai, I have to go. Sensei is still in the class." Akihito bowed quickly and shoot himself to the door.

"Akihito." Feilong's serious tone put a halt in Akihito's track.

"Y-yes?"

"Whatever we talked about in this room, remains here."

Feilong didn't turn his head around but just by the look of his back tells Akihito that Feilong was serious and he wasn't asking him. He was ordering him.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Today, Akihito woke up late at six-forty five in the morning. He dashed into the bathroom, put on his uniform and sprinted towards the school which was located a few hundred meters away. If it weren't for the short distance, he would've got his name recorded by the prefects.<p>

Past the school gate, Akihito relaxed and tried to slow down his panting breath. He bent down with his hands on his knees. He sensed someone was standing in front of him when he saw he was being shadowed on the ground. Slowly, he looked from the shoes, up to the long and tough-looking body, then to the face.

He was smirking at him.

Akihito would never have guessed that it was Asami of all people. Automatically, he searched for Kirishima and Suoh but he couldn't see them around.

"Good morning, Takaba Akihito."

Akihito was too shocked that he couldn't bother with the greeting. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Asami's presence first thing in the morning. Today wasn't his day, he was sure of it.

Maybe he came to give me a warning, Akihito thought.

"What do you want?"

Asami smirked more hearing that.

"Takaba, shouldn't you be replying me instead?"

"I don't see why I should."

"I'm your senior, if you don't know."

"Whatever. I don't really want to call a bully 'senpai'." Akihito fumed.

"And I'm a bully? Well, I suppose I can't deny that one."

"You! Argh."

"Me?"

Lost for word, Akihito clenched his fists and willed the anger to go down.

"Leave me alone. I really don't want to have to have a bad mood first thing in the morning."

Asami only chuckled. The boy in front him was interesting, just like what he anticipated. And he rarely finds someone interesting.

"Greeting won't kill you, isn't it?" The incident yesterday replayed itself in Akihito's mind when he heard the word 'kill'.

Before he knew it, his face had turned a bit pale and his body felt cold. But he didn't want to let Asami sees him like that, weak. So, he grunted and forced a prickly front on himself.

"Yeah, right. You're here only for a nice 'good morning' from me."

That earned Akihito a chuckle from Asami. He noticed the fear in Akihito's eyes just now but the next reaction he got from him was so entertaining. He could almost see what was going in Akihito's head.

"You're saying it almost like you are expecting something from me. Are you?"

Akihito saw nothing but red.

"Stop playing around with me! I know you're here to warn me about yesterday. I don't like it but I'm not going to report it, so f*ck off and don't bother with me again."

Asami wanted to reply but Akihito had strode into the building before he could. He turned around and watched Akihito as he disappeared from his sight. A rare smile appeared on his lips.

"I haven't even played with you yet. You surely are interesting, Takaba Akihito."

After that day, Akihito could never have a peaceful day anymore. Asami would always pop out of nowhere and stir him up, although Asami barely speak. During lunch break, he would either have to eat on the roof top-alone, with Asami- or sit next to Asami in the cafeteria. Suoh and Kirishima made sure he won't get any seat other than next to Asami. His classmates gaped when they saw him eating with Asami.

If he wanted to skip lunch-which he hated so much since he liked food- Asami would also find him and continue annoying him to death. Akihito sometimes wanted to strangle the third-year student.

Today, as if it was his routine, he sat next to Asami on the rooftop. Since he couldn't avoid Asami, it was better to not be seen by the other students. He could feel eyes watching him every time he was with Asami, and it was completely uncomfortable.

Munching the rice, Akihito did his best to ignore Asami who was smoking and occasionally, would threw intense gazes to him. Those gazes made him shivers. Asami's eyes always made him feel self-conscious.

"Akihito, there's no need to be so tense. You're going to choke on the bento if you keep eating like that." Asami casually commented.

Akihito jerked at the comment and glared Asami. Asami had taken the liberty of calling him by his given name a few days earlier. As if he hadn't had enough with his presence.

"I won't be if you stop being around me everyday. I told you many times already! I won't report to the principal-"

Akihito couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly coughed so badly. He had really choke on the bento. Asami couldn't decide whether he should laugh or give Akihito some water. But, in the end, he chose to grab the mineral water bottle he brought with him and opened the lid before giving it to Akihito.

Akihito poured the bottle's content gratefully into his mouth and gulped. Because he was in a hurry of drinking it, some of the water had spilled at the corner of his mouth. The liquid made its smooth way down Akihito's jaw and later to his neck before seeping into the front of Akihito's uniform. Asami's golden eyes accidentally captured the unexpected sensual detail. Suddenly, the front of his pants began to feel tighter.

"Thanks." Akihito mumbled.

Akihito had closed the lid and turned towards Asami to give him the bottle back, and also, to thank him when he saw how Asami was looking at him. His cheeks involuntarily reddened.

Both of them fell into an awkward silence. However when Asami didn't stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat, Akihito quickly tore his eyes away and picked up his lunch box.

"I...I'm going back to the class."

He walked much faster than usual and in no time he was reaching the door of his class.

He was about to enter when someone called his name. It was Feilong.

"Akihito, I need to talk to you."

Feilong once again brought Akihito to the student council's room. He had taken his seat across Akihito. He looked at the kouhai in front of him with an unreadable face and it made Akihito agitated.

"What did you want to talk to me, senpai?"

"Akihito, I've noticed that you're always around Asami lately."

"Ah, About that," Akihito fidgeted "he is the one who keep pestering me."

Feilong's eyes tightened.

"He is dangerous for you to be around with. I told you before."

"I-I know but he just doesn't get it even though I already told him to not bother me."

Seeing how nervous Akihito had gotten, Feilong controlled the boiling rage he was having and let out a sigh. It wasn't Akihito's fault. Moreover, Asami wasn't someone whom Akihito could handle.

"Next time he comes to you, tell me. I'll deal with him."

"Senpai, what do you mean by that?" Akihito felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll warn him to not disturb you again."

"But he is dangerous, senpai. And he didn't do anything to me."

"Don't worry, Akihito. I know what I'm doing. I just don't want you to be near him."

Feilong might have not realized it but his expression had turned gentle when he said that.

"Thank you...senpai." Akihito, also, unconsciously blushed and it made Feilong smiled, totally forgot that he was mad second ago.

"Do you have plan this weekend?"

"Um, no."

"Good. I want to bring you to a place."

"Where is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll know when we get there. Oh, here, I want you to take my number."

Akihito was curious but he didn't ask further. Somehow, surprise sounded fun.

The school has ended for the day and everyone wanted to go home fast as the sky had become dark and the rain would pour anytime soon. Akihito also had the same thought and wanted to go back to the orphanage as soon as possible. He didn't bring umbrella with him.

Akihito was only a a hundred meters away from the school when the rain came. He ducked into the nearest shelter he could find; the bus stand. Thankfully, he wasn't soaked. He didn't want to get cold. Left with no other choice, he'll just have to wait until the rain stop.

A few minutes later, the rain was still falling. The wind was cold and with the thin layer of clothes he had on him, he was starting to shiver. Suddenly, a black sleek car pulled into a stop in front the bus stand. Akihito watched the expensive-looking car confusedly. He was alone in the bus stand and it can't be that someone wanted to get off of that car to get bus.

The back passenger's black tinted window went down, suddenly, and to Akihito's utter shock, it was Asami in the car.

"Need a lift?" Asami, well, looked no less than his normal arrogant self.

"No, I'll be just fine, thank you." Akihito rejected right away.

"Are you sure? The rain is not going to stop for a while and it's cold."

Akihito chewed his bottom lip in contemplation. Asami was right. But he couldn't trust Asami bluntly, can he?

"O-okay, then." A small voice told him that he was going to be sorry for that decision later but he wanted to get back sooner.

Akihito sat as far as the small space in the car could offer from Asami. Asami didn't even try to hide his smirk seeing Akihito's uneasiness.

"Please drop me off at the orphanage on the next junction."

"Why at the orphanage?"

"I live there."

Asami didn't respond to that one. He didn't ask Kirishima to do a background check on the boy as he wanted to know him by himself. He wanted to learn everything about Akihito little by little but deeper than anyone would. He himself grown up without parents until he was sixteen.

They didn't speak another word until Akihito realized that the car didn't stop on the junction he wanted to be dropped off.

"Asami, we've missed the junction."

"I know. We're stopping by at my apartment first. I need to retrieve something."

"What? You could've let me get off first."

Asami turned to face Akihito and smirked.

"Why? Scared? It's still raining, Akihito. To get to the orphanage, you still have to walk. I don't want you to get sick."

"Asami! You...argh, bastard. Look, it is not your business even if I got sick."

"Ah, then it is my business when you're still well and not sick yet. But of course, I want to make it my business if you happen to fell ill, my Akihito."

Glaring, Akihito clenched his fingers into fists and for a brief moment, he thought of giving Asami his right hook. Asami actually dared to call him 'my Akihito'. He really was an idiot to take Asami's offer.

"We're here." Asami announced.

* * *

><p>As usual...to be continued.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. This is the third chapter-and the longest one I'd ever posted, if I'm correct-which I'm sure many of you couldn't wait for. I'm sorry for taking time updating this. I wanted to update sooner but couldn't. Please don't worry, I have no intention to discontinue this story. This is the hardest chapter I've written so far because this chapter contains s*x-first ever for me- even though it is not so detailed. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts later!

*****I've noticed that there is grammar issue going on in this fandom and honestly, I was surprised. I'd never expected there are people who take grammar seriously in fanfiction page. Please don't misunderstood me. I actually don't mind it when my grammar get commented because that is one of the ways for us writers to grow. Of course, it is not easy to accept. I had problems dealing with comments about grammar at first. I hope this fandom will become better but also peaceful and enjoyable. Thank you for the guest who reviewed me to work on my grammar. I'm doing my best.

* * *

><p>Akihito nervously tagged along behind the tall senior as they went into the elevator inside the apartment building. He kept getting the feeling that he should run before it was too late. But, why would it be too late?<p>

"I don't bite, if you want to know." Asami teased when he saw how Akihito fidgeted from the corner of his eyes.

Instantly, Akihito's pensive expression turned into a scowl and Asami couldn't smirk any wider upon seeing it.

"Bastard." Akihito muttered under his breath.

Silence reigned in the small space they were in until they reached Asami's door. The door opened after Asami punched a few buttons, producing beeps that wasn't particularly annoying.

"Pardon my intrusion." Akihito said halfheartedly. It was Asami who tricked him coming there.

"Wait here. I'll get you something to change into."

"No, there is no need. You're just retrieving something, right?"

"Akihito,do you want to catch cold?" Asami pointed his uniform which wasn't totally drenched but a bit wet.

"B-but, really, there is no need for that. I have to go back soon."

Akihito's protest proved futile when Asami walked into the hallway like he said nothing. He slumped onto the expensive leather sofa and put his bag next to him, suddenly feeling mentally drained because of a certain senior.

His hazel eyes began to wander in the living room, trying to see what kind of life Asami has.

The living room-and he was sure the rest parts of the house too-was decorated and furnished walls were pristine white, and the furniture was plain black in colour. There was no colour in that living room but the white and black contrast however, was beautiful.

_Very Asami-like_, Akihito mused with a roll of his eyes.

Akihito noticed there was no photo and that had him frowning. Shouldn't there be at least a single photo of himself? The house suddenly screamed gloom. Akihito's train of thoughts was interrupted when Asami appeared with folded clothes.

"Thanks." Akihito smiled a small smile as Asami handed him the articles.

Asami, who saw the shy smile Akihito gave him, was surprised. He never saw Akihito smiles to him and he never knew that the boy has the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Um, could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure."

Asami led Akihito into the hallway and stopped on the first door on the left.

"Go ahead. I'll make some tea while you change."

Akihito nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Inside, Akihito locked the door and began to strip. Akihito gaped at the image of himself on the mirror when he saw how big the t-shirt Asami had given on him. The t-shirt's sleeves reached past his elbows and the hem ended at his thighs. He wondered what did Asami ate to grow that much.

The trousers however, was a total joke on Akihito's frame. The waist was too large that even belt couldn't fix it without making him looking funny and it was too long that he had to roll it four times. In the end, he decided to not wear it and stay with his school's trousers. Luckily, his trousers was dry. Done with the clothes, he went back to the living room and discovered that Asami was already sitting with two cups of tea on the small table.

Sensing Akihito's presence, Asami turned his head and studied Akihito. He knew his size won't fit Akihito but not even in his wildest imagination that Akihito would look adorable in his large clothes.. And on top of it, Akihito was in his clothes. Asami found that he liked it. So much. Akihito looked so...edible. But when he saw the school's trousers, he was displeased. He wanted to see Akihito in nothing but his t-shirt. And later, in nothing at all.

Akihito noticed how intense Asami's glance on him but pretended otherwise. He returned to his seat earlier while avoiding eye contact with Asami.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The conversation died instantly as Akihito had no idea of what to talk and Asami wasn't a talkative person.

"What happened to your parents?" Asami refused to let the chance to know Akihito more slips away.

The question however, made Akihito flinched slightly but didn't find it uncomfortable. He could sense the sincere curiosity from Asami.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was left at the orphanage gate in the middle of the night." Akihito smiled bitterly.

Because his head was hung low, Akihito didn't notice how Asami's eyes tightened when he saw how Akihito smiled. Asami knew he was correct when he thought Akihito would be interesting. But he never thought that the boy's smile that made his heart warm also can wrench his heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Akihito blinked a few times. Asami apologized? Who could have thought of that.

"Ah, no. It's okay."

And the awkward silence returned but was short lived.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not here, obviously."

Asami hid his jaws which snapped secretly by sipping his tea.

"You...don't like your father?"

"What do you mean?"

Realizing how stupid of him to ask such question, Akihito cursed his big mouth. Feilong senpai reminded him to keep what he knew as a secret. Plus, that was rude.

"No-nothing! Haha...what was I talking about." This time, Akihito drank his tea.

But Asami wasn't a fool that can be lied to easily. He could tell that Akihito knew something.

"Who told you about my father?"

Asami watched Akihito's face ashen.

"Asami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brought this up. Look, let's just forget it. I have to go back. Thank you for the tea." Akihito was about to stand when he was stopped by Asami's cold ,threatening voice. A chill ran down his spine.

"Tell me, Akihito. You're not going anywhere until you spill everything."

"Asami...Could you just let this go?"

"No."

The gleam on Asami's pair of golden eyes stiffened Akihito.

"Feilong senpai told me. But he did it because I forced him, I was being stubborn. He had no choice because he was worried that I would report the incident in the toilet that day."

The moment Feilong's name was brought up, Asami's blood boiled. Partially because he told Akihito about his real identity, but mostly because Akihito called him 'senpai'. He got 'bastard' while Feilong was honoured with 'senpai'? It wasn't even amusing. And to make it worse, Feilong was worried about Akihito? Judging by the way Akihito mentioned the Chinese male, it was obvious that they were close. At least, closer than he was.

"What is he to you?"

"He is a nice senior. I like him."

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously and Akihito cringed involuntarily. This time, he made up his mind to go. Somehow, the atmosphere had become too intimidating for him.

"Asa-Asami, I really have to go. Thank you for the ride and the tea, I'll give your clothes later in school."

Akihito grabbed his schoolbag and intended to stride towards the entrance, escaping Asami as fast as he can only to found himself being tugged backwards before he could realize it coming. He fell directly on Asami's lap with his waist being circled by the third-year strong pair of arms.

"Where do you think you're going, Akihito?" Akihito shivered when he felt warm breath caressing his ear and nape.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Now, what do you think I'm doing? Hm?" Asami smirked.

Akihito struggled to be free but Asami was too strong for him. A few minutes later, after kicking and pushing against Asami, Akihito's energy waned.

"Bastard! If you're joking, it's not even funny, Asami. I want to go back!"

"Who said I'm joking? I'm serious here, my Akihito."

"My Akihito? You are sick! I swear I'll report this to the police if you don't let me go now. I don't care who your dad is and whatever crap you do!"

"You belong to me, Akihito. Police? No, you wouldn't. You'll be helpless, drowned in me, crave for nothing but me after this, not even your Feilong senpai. Every time you see him, your mind will be filled with what I'll do to you tonight. Every single thing. I assure you that."

"Wha-"

It was so fast that he could only see blur of his world tilting when Asami shifted him on the sofa they were currently sitting on. Asami hovered over him with a predatory grin, one that make goosebumps appear all over his body.

"Stop!" Akihito tried pushing Asami off of him and Asami pushed him back rather harshly and straddled him, effectively pinning him down.

The sound of belt being unbuckled hit Akihito's ears and Akihito could do nothing but watch as Asami took off his belt and tie his wrists above his head.

"Asami, you jerk! Stop it!"

" I have always think of you to be interesting. You're fascinating, Akihito," Asami ripped the over sized t-shirt he lent as he talked " I like it when you scowl and angry because of me. But I just learned that I like it the best when you smile at me. Only at me."

"Pl-please, stop! You are being scary."

"There is no reason for you to be scared of me, Akihito. Because I also found out that I hate it the most when you fake your smile to hide your pain." Asami cupped Akihito's cheeks and locked their gaze together.

"No!"

"Yes, Akihito. I'll carve that fact onto every inch of your existence until you admit that."

Asami lowered his head and began to plant butterflies kisses on Akihito's neck. Akihito gasped aloud in pain when Asami sunk his teeth into his neck but trembled in confusing sensation when he felt Asami licked the wound soothingly.

"This...is weird. St-stop."

"Shh. Don't talk. "

"No! Get off me!"

This time, Akihito was consumed by his fear that he managed to pushed Asami off. He rushed towards the door and was about to open it when Asami tackled him down again.

Because Asami had calculated well, Akihito's head was safely clutched in his palms before it bumped against the polished floor while they fell together. However, the impact that Akihito received was enough to make him dizzy.

He groaned a little at the throb that started to appear on the back of his head. Asami, who heard the groan felt something grew hard below his waist. He knew it was caused by the impact but at the moment, it sounded so pleasing that he kissed Akihito straight away without reserve.

Asami's hands roamed on their own and while Akihito was too distracted by the kiss, Asami had successfully removed his trousers and boxer. He wasted no time to touch Akihito's organ which was beginning to leak.

Akihito's protest couldn't reach him anymore.

The lack of oxygen and headache made Akihito half-conscious. He could only hear his own breath in staccato and feel his body turning sensitive. The touches and contacts he was having was unfamiliar and also frightening but he couldn't deny that it felt...good.

Asami's hands and mouth were sending him to paradise, or so he thought. When he felt intrusion on his bottom, the pleasure dissipated almost immediately. He could feel himself being stretched by fingers and when he nearly screamed, fingers ran through his hair lovingly.

The earlier intrusion had turned into another wave of pleasure after a few minutes and Akihito became dissatisfied. Suddenly he wants something more than fingers.

_This is wrong_, Akihito battled his indecent side.

Before he could argue any further, the fingers disappeared and was replaced with something bigger and hotter. If he wanted something like it earlier, now he wished he didn't because the searing pain it caused managed to make him scream. But the scream didn't escape his lips as it was swallowed by Asami. He could taste Asami's sweetness which felt so wrong.

Asami continuously slipped in and out of him without mercy until he couldn't take it anymore. The last thing he could register before passing out was the sensation of warm liquid filling him and whisper of words that he couldn't hear clearly but undeniably tender to his ears.

* * *

><p>Last night was wonderful. He'd claimed Akihito and now he'll let Feilong and everyone knows that Akihito was his. He never expected himself able to lose control. But he did, he always did whenever it comes to Akihito. Akihito might be the only thing in his life that made him act irrationally.<p>

Asami opened his eyes, expecting to see a sleeping Akihito beside him but was disappointed when he saw no one. He laid his palm on the sheet next to him where he'd lain Akihito and noticed that it was cold. Meaning Akihito had left much earlier.

Even though he felt an uneasiness in his chest, he ignored it. He thought Akihito had gone back to the orphanage. He thought it was fine because he was going to come for him later. He thought he should give Akihito some time to accept him.

But he didn't think that Akihito had panic and was frightened. He didn't think that Akihito cried while dragging his aching body when he ran. He didn't think that Akihito didn't come back to the orphanage.

It was two days later when he realized that Akihito had vanished without anyone knowing his whereabout. It was too late and despite his desperate effort to find him, he failed. Now, twelve years later, he had given up and kept all his feelings and guilt captive in his cold heart.

_ Akihito, where did you go?_

* * *

><p>To be continued... :) Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! First of all, please forgive me for taking my sweet time to update. I just had my final exams last week and my brain was stuck in the exam-answering mode and I couldn't write anything that was non-academic no matter how hard I tried. But, luckily I fixed it. Thank you, Ryuakilover, for your concern. You're such a sweet person :) I really pushed myself this time. But after a few minutes of hitting those poor keys on my laptop, I managed to write. Finally. Please spare my grammar. My fingers moved on their own this time. I study British English but then, nearly everything I read are American English. SO, I have to inform you about the mix of these two in my stories.

Please review. I need to know if I'm losing it.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya! Stop running around!" A blond half-shouted at the arrival hall of Narita Airport as he tried to keep his pace with his sons. The younger one was pacing ahead of them with the older one tagging behind him.<p>

"Papa, I'm not running around. It's just that you are slow." The smaller one retorted with a pout. His sons are unidentical twins.

"Yeah, right. Because you are not carrying the luggage."

"I'm sorry, papa. I'll help you." Tetsuya rushed to his father's side and the blond smiled instantly.

"No need, Tetsuya. I'll help papa. The luggage are heavier than you." Ryuunosuke, shortly Ryu, the older one by three minutes stopped his younger brother and tried to take the duffel bag from his papa's shoulder. However, his papa stopped him before he could do it.

"I was only teasing, Ryu. Papa is fine, don't worry." A chuckle followed suit.

"Hm." Ryu replied.

That short reply never failed to stun the blond. Because it was too similar to a certain someone's reply. His older son, Ryu, really resembles that person. Anyone who knew that person would only need one glance at Ryu and they will instinctively know Ryu was connected by blood to that person. Ryu has the same behaviour and mind like that person.

He was only twelve yet he acts like fifteen. The last time they measured his height, he was hundred and sixty-five centimetres. And that was a few months ago. Only heavens know how tall he was going to be in the future.

Sometimes, it ached him to look at Ryu-he has the same golden coloured eyes and the black jet hair-but it's not because of who he was or how he looked like but it just that it reminds him what happened. Still, he loves Ryu and Tetsuya equally. They're both his son, after all.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, was a young version of him. He looked so much like him. He was always jovial and easy to read, so unlike his older brother.

Despite their massive difference, it still make him relieved that they loved each other. Ryu was nothing but overprotective over Tetsuya. It worries him a lot because whenever someone tries to bully Tetsuya, Ryu's eyes would flame like he was on the verge of killing them. It happened once when Tetsuya got bullied-which was one of the many times- and Ryu nearly got reported to the police.

"Papa, it's uncle Fei! Look!" Tetsuya's cheerful announcement yanked him back to reality as he pointed towards the waiting area.

Akihito could see clearly whom Tetsuya was pointing at and a smile appeared on his lips. A very striking Chinese man with a long hair was standing a good few meters from them with several men dressed in expensive black suits stood stoically. Feilong stood out easily among the crowd with his features that leveled supermodel's.

"Ah, yes, it's him. I told him that he doesn't have to pick us up."

Tetsuya squealed and ran towards the Chinese male with the long hair.

"Uncle Fei!" Tetsuya jumped to the male's open arms and was lifted to the air lovingly.

"Tet-chan, you really shouldn't have run like that. You might trip."

"But I'm fine." The last word was mumbled and that earned him a chuckle.

Feilong's attention shifted as the blond approached them along with Ryu and he smiled genuinely.

"Welcome back, Akihito."

"Thank you, Feilong senpai." Akihito smiled back.

"Yoh, put their luggage in the car." Yoh, Feilong's right-hand man who was standing quietly behind the Chinese man immediately obeyed.

"Thank you, Yoh. Long time no see." Akihito greeted and grinned as the burly man approached him and took all the , however, only nodded politely before walking away.

"I told you that I can manage on my own, senpai. You didn't have to come."

"Do you really think I will let you be on your own with Tet-chan and Ryu-chan here?"

"And here I am thinking that I am supposed to be the one who knows Japan more." Akihito snickered.

"Well, of course you are, Akihito. Its just that you are a magnet of trouble. Regardless where you are."

A sheepish look appeared on Akihito's face.

"Right. Mr. knight with the shining armour."

The adorable pout on Akihito's face was so cute that Feilong couldn't help from laughing.

Ryu could only shake his head while Tetsuya giggled over their father's defeat. Seeing Akihito having silly argument with their Uncle Fei was normal and in fact, it was one of their daily entertainments. Even though they loved their papa, they actually support their Uncle Fei whenever it comes to Akihito's antics.

"Alright, let's go home. Dinner is waiting."A frown appeared on Akihito's forehead when he heard Feilong said home.

"Feilong senpai, home? But, I think we already discussed-"

"Yes, we did and I told you that I'm against that idea of yours. You will not live separately from me. This is Japan, Akihito."

A certain press on the country's name spoke a reminder that turned Akihito speechless. Tetsuya who wasn't sharp enough, only watched the rather serious argument-which was rare-however, Ryu narrowed his eyes.

"Okay."

Feilong slightly regretted his tone when he saw the abrupt change in Akihito. He really didn't want to remind the blond of what happened twelve years ago but he had no choice. Akihito was too stubborn to reason with.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here." Feilong stepped closer to Akihito and kissed his forehead.

Sandwiched between his papa and Feilong, Tetsuya grinned mischievously. He always liked it when Feilong treated his papa like that. Papa needed to be loved by someone.

"Uncle Fei likes papa!" Tetsuya clapped his hands together and it caused the two adults to quickly pull away from each other. Feilong smirked at Akihito who began to blush in embarrassment before he rewarded Tetsuya with a kiss on top of his head.

"Don't you feel happy to live with me here like how we used to back in China?"The long-haired man asked Tetsuya.

"I'm so happy, Uncle Fei. I like living with Uncle Fei." The innocent boy answered truthfully.

Feilong chuckled and kissed Tetsuya's head again.

"I like living with Tet-chan, too. Now, let's go home."

* * *

><p>A low humming voice, one that belonged to a woman echoed in the bathroom. She was overjoyed and she didn't realize how obvious her voice expressed her joy, making Asami annoyed. He was in his birthday suit, smoking his expensive cigarette. He just had a few unsatisfactory rounds of sex with the woman in the bathroom that he couldn't even remember what her name was.<p>

Suddenly, the door that lead to the bathroom opened and the woman appeared with a towel wrapped around her slim body. Asami was impatient to leave the hotel but she was too engrossed in her own little fantasy about Asami that she failed to read the situation. She seductively walked towards the big bed Asami was lying on and sat next to him.

"Asami, when are you going to see my father?" She warped her arms around Asami's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Asami felt the vein on his neck throbbed but he mustered himself to not move. As much as he wanted to get rid of the woman, he still wouldn't stoop so low by directly hitting her. Furthermore, he had a few contracts with her father.

"Why should I?"

The woman quickly untangled herself from Asami and shot a confused stare.

"Aren't you going to discuss with him about us?"Asami put the cigarette between his fingers onto the small ashtray on the nightstand before he faced her.

"I don't recall ever using that term nor giving you any hint that I wanted to."

"B-but, Asami-"

"We were just giving each other what our body needs. That's all."

"Asami! I thought you...you were in love with me. How could you?"

"You must have confused yourself. We only lust after each other's body. Nothing more. I hope that cleared your confusion."

"Wha-" The woman was about to protest but Asami got off the bed and headed into the bathroom before she could.

"I hate you, Asami!" Asami smirked and closed the door.

Under the shower, Asami silently mocked the word 'love'. He knew that woman was blinded by his wealth and look and later, mistook it for love. Love was the last thing he could expect in his life and he didn't need it either. However, a whisper in his mind made him remember a face. The face of the person that was almost the manifestation of love to him. Asami shook his head, chasing the thought away. He really shouldn't have spared any second of his time on such irrational and profitless matter. He didn't need love. Love wasn't for him. Love once came but then gone and it was because he ruined everything before he could even start anything. He didn't want to taste the same pain again.

* * *

><p>Akihito dipped his head and planted a kiss on Tetsuya's cheek. His second son fell asleep right after dinner. Tetsuya flashed a smile in his sleep and Akihito smiled along seeing how happy his son was, even in his dream. Silently, he tiptoed to the door and went out. Once he had closed the door, he nearly jumped when Ryu appeared in front him.<p>

Easing his chest, he said," Ryu, you shocked me."

"Sorry, papa. I have something to ask you." Ryu's eyes showed that he was going to ask something quite serious.

"Oh. What is it?"

"Papa, what happened in Japan until you had to flee to China?"

The blood in Akihito's face left, making him as pale as a ghost.

"W-why are you asking about that?"

"I'm curious." He was deadpanned but he emitted an aura that made Akihito fidget.

"Nothing happened, Ryu. What made you think such thing?"Akihito nervously laughed.

"Papa, would you rather prefer me finding it out on my own?"

"What?"A gasp left Akihito's mouth.

"You know that I can tell when you lie, papa. And you know that I never stop until I get what I want."

"Ryu..."

"I won't force you to tell me. I can figure out the truth myself. Still, I like the idea of hearing it from you better."

"Ryu,listen. I want you to drop this matter." Akihito closed the distance between him and Ryu with their eyes locked in strong will of their own.

"Papa, is it connected with my other father?"

Akihito froze instantly.

How did Ryu know?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, papa. Don't treat me like one."

"Ryu! Wha-what are you...what other father? I think you're-"

"I said, I'm not stupid." Ryu interjected.

He loved his papa. He knew his father had endured many hardships that he sealed in his heart and instinctively, he knew his father was feeling unsecured being in Japan. He had caught Akihito watching him with a very pained expression that never appeared whenever he was with anyone else. Not when Tetsuya was around, also not when Uncle Fei was around. He had seen Akihito chewing his bottom lip in agitation several times when they were on the plane to Japan. He had never seen Akihito that nervous. That was why,he wanted to know everything so that he could help him. Even if he was only a kid, he at least could share the burden. He still could listen to him and let him release all the feelings he had bottled up all this time.

"Please, tell me. I can help you. Don't let me feel any more guilty every time you look at me, papa." Akihito then realized that Ryu had noticed the times he watched him while remembering the man he really wanted to forget. His eyes turned hot when he saw how Ryu's hands shook. He felt so terrible when he noticed that Ryu's eyes were glassy. He couldn't believe he missed it. For the first time, Ryu looked so vulnerable.

"Ryu, I-"

"I know. I looked like him. A lot. I remind you of him."

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm so sorry," Akihito knelt in front of Ryu " papa didn't mean anything. I...I..."Tears streamed down heavily on his cheeks. Desperate, he hugged Ryu.

"I'm mad at you. I'm really mad at you." Akihito felt a few droplets of water landed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't change my face,but I can share your burden. So...so, please. Tell me." Akihito's heart broke along when Ryu's voice broke. His voice had always been so calm, so sure, and not like how it was at that moment.

_You poor child_, Akihito lamented.

"Okay. I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :) I've tried my best with this new chapter. I hope you won't be disappointed. Thank you for the reviews and PM. I was really relieved to know that I did it right with the previous chapter. I'm not feeling well these days, I have fever and can do nothing but lie on the bed. So please go easy on me, Okay? Thank you!

* * *

><p>Ryu's tears and silent sob were no longer can be heard as Akihito embraced him tightly. After they had calmed down earlier, Akihito led Ryu to his bedroom. They sat on the bed, silently, as Akihito gathered his strength to spill the secret he had kept for years. He wasn't sure if Ryu would be able to digest the truth. He was just twelve even if he didn't look like it. Still, what else could he do? Ryu needed the assurance, trust from a parent, which he didn't realize before that he didn't provide enough for the poor kid.<p>

"Ryu," Akihito retreated his arms and adjusted his position so that they were sitting facing each other "you do know that papa loves you just as much papa loves Tetsuya, right?"

Ryu hesitantly nodded.

A short silence ensued.

"I was fifteen at that time," Akihito inhaled deeply "I just enrolled into a high school and there was where I met Feilong senpai and...him. I accidentally barged in when he was, um, with his friends." _He doesn't have to be detailed, right_? Adding that his father was a Yakuza won't fix anything.

"Since that incident, he always bug me. He would make sure that I eat lunch with him. No matter what. He was annoying as fu-" Akihito nearly cursed but managed to stop himself by grunting awkwardly. He didn't want to use crude words in front of his children. Ryu raised one eyebrow at his father's silly almost-fail.

"Anyway, he was annoying. His assistants also were the same."

"Assistants?"

"Err, yeah. Just think of his friends like that."

"Was he a gangster in school?"

"Huh? No, no." Akihito felt that he wasn't lying as Asami was a Yakuza, to be exact, not a school gangster.

"Hm," Ryu instantly knew his papa was lying "did he ever hurt you?"

Then, Akihito felt his chest became heavier.

"No. He was...somehow quite nice even if he irritated me to death. Until that day."

Akihito threw a wary gaze towards Ryu. He knew that of he went past that point Ryu would have to carry the burden with him. Sensing Akihito's uncertainty, Ryu braced himself to prevent him from showing any signs of weakness.

Akihito smiled weakly, covering his emotions.

"It was raining and I had no umbrella. I was waiting for the rain to stop when he appeared. He offered me a ride and I, well, saw no other choice at that time. I just wanted to go back as soon as possible."

Without noticing it, Akihito's mind replayed the memory of that day.

"I thought he was going to drop me off when we passed the orphanage, but he didn't. He brought me to his house. He said he wanted to get something first. I don't know what he was thinking at that time but when I unintentionally mentioned something about Feilong senpai, he..." Akihito gulped while his fingers curled into balls.

The blond was too caught up in his memory to the point that he missed Ryu's own clenching fingers.

Ryu knew that his papa's past won't be pretty. He knew that his and Tetsuya's existence might not be caused from pleasant reasons. He thought he was prepared for the worst even if his papa confessed the opposite of what he wanted to hear. But, maybe he overestimated himself this time. It stung so badly.

Akihito was about to continue but Ryu interjected.

"Did he threw you away after that?"

"No. I ran." Akihito answered after a brief confusion towards the sudden fast-forward.

"Did he...know about us?"

"No."

He won't admit it but he was relieved to hear that his other father wasn't a complete bastard.

"I didn't know that I would get pregnant, I mean, I'm a male so why would I have to worry about such thing. But then, a month after that, I was confirmed to be pregnant."

A grin suddenly adorned Akihito's lips this time.

"And then guess what? I had two cute babies nine months later." Ryu couldn''t help but smile along.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I thought I was strong enough to move on with you two. But, looks like I failed."

"You're strong." Ryu said solemnly.

Akihito smiled again and opened his arms. Ryu scooted in right away and wrapped his own arms around Akihito's waist.

"Thank you, Ryu. I'm really happy that I have such a good and reliable son. You two are the most precious things I've ever had in my life. Always remember that I love you both equally and more than my own life. Can you do that for me?"

Ryu nodded and that earned him a tender kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you. Don't tell Tetsuya about this. I don't think he can handle it."

"Yes, papa."

Akihito stayed until Ryu fell asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he told Ryu bedtime stories since he looked so uninterested to it but that night, it was evident that Ryu was comforted by it. Usually Tetsuya was the one who needed bedtime stories. He wished he could had been stronger. Stronger, so that Ryu didn't have to force himself to be strong.

Stepping out of Ryu's room, Akihito walked towards his own room in contentment and regret. He was content that he managed to dispel Ryu's thought of him disliking him but regretted his incompetent.

"Akihito." For the second time for that night, Akihito almost jumped.

"Sheesh, senpai. You shocked me." Feilong smiled slightly at Akihito's frantic.

"I didn't. It just that you were too deep in thought until you didn't see me."

Akihito really wanted to roll his eyes. Feilong never let him win in any arguments they had.

"Akihito, I wish to talk to you about something." In a blink of eye, Feilong had turned serious.

"Oh, sure."

"Let's go to the living room. We need to sit down."

The perplexed Akihito only nodded and tagged behind Feilong to the living room.

In the living room, Feilong sat in front of Akihito. His gaze was so heavy that Akihito felt so self-conscious and couldn't stop fidgeting.

"So, what is it?"

"I hope what I'm about to tell you will be taken into your serious consideration, Akihito."

"Uh, you know senpai? You don't have to be so formal." The formal speech was making even more nervous.

Feilong chuckled at Akihito's cute attempt to calm his nerves down.

"Okay," He paused "I've been with you for twelve years, Akihito. I've shared many wonderful memories with you. I've watched Tetsuya and Ryu's since they were babies. I'm sure you know how much I adore them even if they are not my biological sons."

Akihito nodded again.

"Being with you three all these years have been a great experience for me and I'm not willing to let it go. Akihito, you have given me the warmth I've been craving for since I was young. I finally have the chance to feel how a family is like. I don't want this to stop, ever."

"Why would it stop? It's not like we're going anywhere. We are family, senpai."

"I know you treat me like a family. But it's not enough. I want more."

"More?"

"Yes. I want to be a part of your family, officially. "

By then, realization began to hit Akihito.

"W-wait. I don't understand."

"I want to marry you, Akihito. I want to be the one and only for you to rely on and I want to be Tetsuya and Ryu's father. And who knows, I might have a child with you."

The sincerity in Feilong's words were prominent. He knew that every single word Feilong had uttered was true. Wasn't the fact that he'd been relying on him for more than ten years a clear evidence? He had no doubt that Feilong will make his and his children's lives more happier. But...a small part of him shouted rejection towards Feilong and he didn't know why.

"You don't have to respond right away. You can give me your answer when you're certain of it."

* * *

><p>Sion Corp. was one of the mighty names in the corporate world. It earned more than ten million U.S dollar a day. However, under all the achievements, there were many rumours that most people don't know. It was said that the CEO, Asami Ryuichi was involved in illegal business such as arm and drug dealing. But no one was able to prove anything.<p>

In its big and luxurious building, Asami was seated on the top floor in his own office. He was engrossed in reading the pile of contracts on his desk while his long-time friend and now his secretary, Kirishima stood in front him, talking to the phone.

"My apologies, but Asami-sama is not available at this moment. He is in a meeting...of course." Then, almost impatiently, he hung the line.

"Asami-sama, Ai-san wants you to call her back. She wanted to apologize for saying that she hated you and invited you to a dinner tonight."

So her name is Ai? Asami mused.

"You know what to do, Kirishima." Kirishima was too used dealing with phone calls from women for his boss.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima said with the tone that indicates he had something in his head and Asami recognised it.

"What is it?" Asami tore his eyes off the papers and switched his attention to his secretary.

"I'm purely concerned, Asami-sama. Wouldn't it be good for you to get married now? I believe this is a rather suitable time."

"Out of all things that you could worry about, this is what you choose?" Asami chuckled at his mother-hen secretary.

"Won't you consider it, sir?"

"No. I'm not interested in those gold-digger creatures. I'm more than fine being single."

Asami returned his attention to the contracts and was about to write something when Kirishima said something that can be considered as a taboo for him.

"Are you perhaps still waiting for him?"

Was he? He honestly didn't know. A surge of pain resurrected itself when he remembered him. The only one that had him felt alive.

"Kirishima, we're going to Ginza. I need a new watch."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

The bespectacled secretary knew that Asami was avoiding the topic. In his fourteen years of being with Asami, he had never seen Asami being vulnerable to anything but to a name called Takaba Akihito. He'd watched how internally Asami was affected when the brat disappeared for the first two years. They had searched for him for about a year and had to stop when they kept meeting dead end. Asami's empire was not as strong as it was presently and he had to be on guard all the time. At that time, Asami's influence was only effective in Japan unlike now as he had connections across the globe.

* * *

><p>"Papa, where are we going?" Curiously, Tetsuya asked from the back seat.<p>

Akihito had woken them up earlier than usual and told them that they were going to do a secret mission. Akihito had stolen one of the cars in Feilong's wide garage and drove away without informing Feilong. He sure was going to get an earful from Feilong when he get back but it made it more thrilling. Besides, they were heading to Ginza to buy a present for Feilong's birthday. He wanted to make it a surprise.

"We're going to buy him a present. A birthday present." Akihito answered with a mischievous grin.

"Eh, Uncle Fei's birthday? This is a serious mission, then!" Tetsuya's eyes lit with excitement.

"I know right?" Akihito laughed.

Ryu only shook his head. As usual.

The drive didn't take them long as miraculously, the road wasn't so jammed. They arrived at the shopping heaven in less than forty minutes and didn't waste any time to walk into shops, trying to find anything that would suit the Chinese man.

"I have no idea what to buy." Akihito frowned.

Feilong almost didn't need anything. He had everything he wanted and even unnecessary stuff.

"I think he would like a new watch." Ryu chipped in his idea.

"Yes! That's a very good idea, Ryu. Why didn't I thought of that one? Let's go to that shop. I saw a lot of nice watches." Akihito then dragged them into the said shop.

The workers at the shop politely greeted them and efficiently showed their collections. Akihito had a feeling that he had come to the right place for watch. The shop offered varieties of watches and he had a hard time to choose. Money was out of the question for this once as he had more than enough in his account-Feilong had been supporting him with strong excuse that the money was for the kids although he insisted that he didn't need the money- and it's for Feilong's birthday.

Suddenly, the workers in the shop became very tense and acted more polite than before when a few people walked in. Akihito was confused. He had been staring at the diamond-studded watch in front him therefore, he didn't saw who were those people.

Must be some bloody rich bastards, Akihito rolled his eyes without looking at them.

But, unbeknownst to him, the people he had rolled his eyes at were frozen at the doorway. Ryu, who saw them, also froze.

"Papa, look! That uncle looks like Ryu-chan." Tetsuya's voice was higher in pitch than usual.

Akihito looked down to Tetsuya who was sitting next to him and followed his line of sight. He saw men in suits, expensive suits, and was about to ignore them again when his eyes focused on their faces. A man was standing in front of the others and by the way the men behind him stood, he must be their boss. He squinted his eyes, trying to see better. However, when he finally registered the face he was currently staring at, his entire body stiffened at once. He knew that man.

"Akihito." Asami breathed in shock.

When he first saw the mop of blond hair, he thought nothing and shrugged it off as a punk's idiocy but when his eyes landed on the blond's face, his mind was flooded with the images of Akihito. He couldn't think or move. All he could do was stare.

"Akihito." He unconsciously whispered.

The blond's eyes locked with his and the expression the blond had on his face was all he needed to confirm that it was indeed Akihito that he had ran into. He had had allowed himself to imagine himself stumbled upon Akihito. For a few times, in many situations. He saw himself hugging him, kissing him and even beyond that. But not even once he had ever thought of hurting him. He didn't know that he would react like how he was right now.

He strode towards Akihito and without the slightest hesitation, he swung his fist right on Akihito's face. Akihito fell onto the floor with his hands on his injured cheek. One of the female workers shrieked and urged her colleagues to call police however, Kirishima glared them before they could. He couldn't care less. He landed a kick on Akihito's torso before he grabbed the front of Akihito's shirt and lifted him easily as his other hand prepared to aim another punch.

"Papa!" Tetsuya cried with tears.

"Let him go!"Ryu, who was braver, lunged forward and grabbed the fist that had been raised in the air.

Asami turned around to see who had dared to stop him with a glare that promised death. However, the glare dissipated almost immediately when he saw the one who had been holding him. It was like he was seeing himself when he was younger.

"Ryu...no, don't." Akihito spoke as he winced.

"I said, let him go." Ryu growled.

Kirishima and Suoh couldn't help but compare Ryu to their boss. He looked exactly like Asami and the glare he had was the same with what they had seen many times.

"Pa-papa...Ryu-chan. I'm scared." Tetsuya broke the ultimate silence. His sob snapped everyone from their thought. Asami looked at Tetsuya and frowned.

Asami noticed that the crying boy resembled Akihito. He somehow wondered how reckless his actions was. He had lost control. He didn't even realize the kids presence. The pitiful boy's tears managed to get him back to his bearing.

He let his captured arm fall to his side but didn't free Akihito.

"We need to talk, Akihito." Asami said menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a challenging one for as I was worried I would make Asami's character OOC. I hope I did it right. Thank you for the reviews and PMs! I was really happy reading the get-well-soon from all of you :) I endured my fever with smiles. I'm really humbled by the 'sensei' title. Honestly, I don't think I deserve that. Yet. Still, thank you.

**Shishi**, you will be a great a parent one day ;) Please don't worry. One of the main reasons why I wrote this story is because I want to change my own impression on Asami's b*stard-ness when it comes to ego. I want to see him as a person who will fight himself for those he loves and not just grab them like they are objects. I also want to see Akihito as a matured one that deserves to be fought for.

**Guests**, thank you :)

Most of all, I want Asami and Akihito fight together for an ending that not everyone has the chance to get. Don't you agree with me?

Let's wait and see if they could prove to us that it is love between them, and not mere lust.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk, Akihito."<p>

Akihito gulped as he felt Asami's cold voice pierced through him. Before he could snap himself out of his stupor, Asami had yanked him to his feet and pulled him towards the exit.

"Papa!"Tetsuya's voice grew more frantic.

Wincing, Akihito protested by struggling until Asami paused and turned to him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

True to his fear, Asami's eyes smoldered in his barely controlled rage. And he was making him more upset, well, more like trying to wake up a lion from his slumber. But he couldn't let Tetsuya and Ryu alone with Asami's men.

"Then would you prefer if we talk here, Akihito? Right in front of those kids."

Akihito bit his lower lip. Asami knew he had hit the right spot by mentioning the kids, the crack that would make Akihito crumble. He didn't mean it, though but he would do it for real if Akihito refuses to oblige.

But again, Akihito wasn't docile by nature.

"We have nothing to talk about, Asami! Just leave me alone!"

"Nothing, you said?"Asami's voice dropped dangerously low to make Akihito tremble slightly "trust me, Akihito, we do have a lot of things to talk about. A lot of them."

"Oh, yeah? I bet your fists are the ones that will be doing the talking. Who are you kidding, Asami? Huh? I only trusted you once and it turned out to be a grave mistake."

Right on his face, the yakuza felt a whiplash. Knowing a guilt and hearing it being spat truly had a vast difference. It stung so badly.

"Akihito, listen to me-" Asami pulled Akihito to him and locked their eyes together but he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Why don't you listen to him, instead? "

Asami tore his attention from Akihito and turned around to face the intruder with a glare that promised agony. Standing in front him was none other than Feilong with his right man, Yoh and more than ten henchmen behind him. Asami's eyes narrowed.

Feilong's appearance clearly had turned the tables. Kirishima and Suoh tensed at once and slipped their hands into their suits, holding the hidden weapons. The situation had became horrifyingly serious that even people outside the store began peering.

"Feilong." Asami snarled.

"Senpai..." Akihito whispered in relief and it certainly didn't went unheard by Asami.

"Uncle Fei!" This time, Tetsuya didn't try to hold his fear and ran towards Feilong.

The Chinese's face softened when he saw the terrified child. He opened his arms like he always did and caught the boy. He lifted Tetsuya and nearly crushed him in a tight embrace.

"H-help papa-hic-the mean man hit papa."Tetsuya sobbed harder on his chest, wetting the front of his cheongsam.

_Goodness gracious, in front of his own children_...Feilong was angry but at the same time, he was also sad, much to his confusion.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here."Feilong rubbed Tetsuya's back soothingly.

Feilong silently assessed Akihito for any sign of injuries and his forehead crinkled when he noticed the discoloration on his cheek. Ryu was standing not far behind them, in a very agitated expression.

"Ryu-chan, come here." Ryu stole glance on Asami as he went past him.

Feilong patted Tetsuya's hair gently before he went on one of his knees. Tetsuya reacted by tightening his arms around Feilong's neck. Feilong retracted an arm from Tetsuya and reached out for the other boy. Once Ryu was in his grasp, he pulled him to his chest. He kissed the top of Ryu's head for several times and squeezed the boys protectively.

What he was seeing with his own pair of eyes looked so wrong. Asami didn't know why but seeing Feilong comforting the boys made his nerves flare. Asami couldn't stop the unpleasant feeling that increased when he saw the other boy, who by some miracles looked like him ,being hugged by Feilong.

"Are you alright?" Feilong asked Ryu.

Ryu nodded. A sigh escaped from Feilong's lips but he knew the trouble was far from settled.

"Ryu-chan, can you bring Tetsuya to the car? We'll come later."

"What about papa?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Trust me."

Ryu nodded again.

"Tet-chan, go with your brother."

"No! I don't want to. I'm scared."

"Tet-chan, I-"Feilong couldn't finish his sentence as Tetsuya had shook his head in refusal and whimpered as he buried his face on Feilong's chest.

Feilong was stunned by Tetsuya's frantic reaction. He had never seen him like that. He was about to persuade Tetsuya whenYoh, who noticed the rather difficult position he was in, helped him.

"Tet-chan, all the uncles here will help your father. But you have to help us first. You have to be somewhere safe so that your father won't be worried."

Yoh's surprisingly gentle coaxing voice managed to make Tetsuya looked at him. Confusion and fear were mixed in the gleam of his eyes. Feilong was beyond surprised at his right man's words. Not even once he had ever imagined him to be capable of dealing with kids.

"You don't want to make him worried, don't you?"

"Uncle Yoh is right, Tetsuya. Papa will have less to worry about if we're not here."Ryu supported.

Tetsuya switched his sight from Yoh to Ryu, still unsure. But when he saw Feilong's courageous smile, the fright that gripped him partially vanished. Tetsuya reluctantly nodded.

"Yoh, bring four men with you and escort them to the car."

"But sir, I don't want to leave-" Yoh's protest died when Feilong threw him a commanding glare "as your command, sir."

No one might had seen it but Asami. Ryu had once again stole a glance on him. The way Ryu looked at him mystified him as it wasn't anger or fright that he saw in the child's eyes. It was sadness that he saw there, with something that was very clear but he couldn't put his finger on. Yoh, then, left with Tetsuya and Ryu and the men he had picked.

"Now, let's talk, shall we?"Feilong was serious again.

* * *

><p>If people could die from glare, then the three of them really would have died. Feilong had successfully made them leave the store-the poor workers looked like they were holding their breath the entire time they were there-and have their talk in a more civilized and appropriate place. And now, there they were, in a private dining room in a very expensive Chinese restaurant. Akihito was seated in the middle of Asami and Feilong. He had tried to sit next to Feilong but Asami's grip on his wrist stopped him.<p>

"I was right, then?" Asami broke the silence.

"About what?"Feilong's calmness remained intact.

"You hid him."

"Ah, the conversation that we had back then, you mean? Yes, you were right."

Akihito was piqued. Feilong never said that he met Asami.

"Tell me, Feilong, what were you thinking when you decided to do that?"

"I was simply helping him, Asami. I believe it is natural for anyone to help someone who was in his condition twelve years ago."

Akihito clenched his fingers at the accidental reminder. He really didn't want to remember what happened.

"Oh, I didn't know that playing saviour is a fancy of yours."Asami said with dripping sarcasm.

"At least forcing myself onto people isn't a fancy of mine, Asami."Asami's eyes narrowed at Feilong.

The conversation was starting to annoy Akihito. It was as if they were talking about the weather and he wasn't there to listen to them.

"You touched something that belonged to me, Feilong. And you know full well how I dislike it."

Akihito gaped in true irritation and disbelief at Asami. He was somehow convinced that they didn't see him there.

"I never heard him saying that he agreed to be yours."

"I own what I want. Did you forgot that?"

"Oh, you can f*ck yourself , Asami! I was never yours. You two! Stop talking like I'm not here."Akihito's outburst made a flicker of amusement appeared on Feilong's face.

"Sorry, Akihito." Feilong smirked. Akihito only huffed as a reply.

"You are mine, Akihito."

The words were like a brand, a hot brand that Akihito had always feared that would mark him for the rest of his life.

"You're sure you're not deaf? Because I just said that I'm not."

"Akihito, I have always doubted that one too."

The unexpected playful remark from Feilong made Akihito grin.

"You're coming back with me, Akihito."

Asami's tone was an indication that there was no room for protest but damn him if he was going to obey like a lapdog.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you f*cker."

"Yes, you are, _my _Akihito."

Asami and Akihito glared each other.

"Asami, you heard him. He doesn't want to go with you. For all that's holy, it has been twelve years and you're still like this?"

"Even if it's hundred years, I'll never let him go, Feilong. He belongs to me."

"That is exactly why he'll never be yours, you fool."This time, the calmness had dissipated from Feilong"he is not like us, you should've at least understand that all this while."

Asami's jaws snapped.

"He is coming with me, Feilong. Try to stop me and I'll destroy you."

Akihito couldn't take it anymore and he slammed his hands on the table as he stood.

"Asami, I told you I'm not going anywhere with you. Why can't you understand something as simple as that? You ruined my life twelve years ago, that isn't enough for you?You g*ddamn f*cker! What do you want from me?!"

"Akihito, calm down."

"You're one to talk, Asami. You beat me in front of my chil-"Akihito would have slipped if Feilong didn't interjected. Already, Asami's curiosity rose.

"Akihito, that's enough. We should go. Tetsuya and Ryu are waiting for us."

Feilong stood up and held Akihito's shoulder, intending to steer him out. But Asami blocked their path with his eyes glaring dagger on Feilong's hand which was on Akihito's shoulder.

" I told you he is coming with me, Feilong. Where do you think you're bringing him?"

"Asami, I thought you really meant it when you said about wanting to talk. But I don't see that. So, I find there is no reason for us to stay here."

"And I've told you that I'm not going with you, Asami. I'm going home."

Tired with the protest, Asami yanked Akihito from Feilong. He would just drag Akihito to his penthouse. By this time, Kirishima must had called their back-up.

However, before Asami could do so, a punch landed on his left cheek and the time seemed had screeched to a pause. Even Feilong gasped.

"Just stop this! Could you listen to other people for this once? Leave me alone. Please. "Akihito's voice broke at the end.

Maybe it was the sudden violent reaction from Akihito that had stunned him to silence. But perhaps it could be the sorrow he saw in Akihito's eyes when he spoke. He couldn't decide.

"We should go." Feilong murmured urgently. He was worried that Akihito might go rampant and injure himself. The knuckle that had been on contact with Asami was already showing odd colour.

Akihito let himself being steered out of the place by Feilong, leaving Asami behind with a numb heart.

* * *

><p>Kirishima discreetly exchanged glances with Suoh, who was driving. It was one of their special method of communication whenever they found themselves in the state of affairs like how they were in at the moment. Mostly, they did it when it concerns their boss.<p>

Through the rear-view mirror, they could see how Asami secreted deadly aura around him. Regardless the calm demeanour that Asami was putting on, they could read past the mask. The small bluish swell on his face was a sign that anytime soon, there will be hell. And the only question that they had was, for who will the wrath be. Feilong or Akihito.

"Kirishima, contact Kuroda and tell him I want whatever information he could find on Akihito. I can assume that he was with Feilong these past years. Check Hong Kong, Macau, and China. Start from scratch. I want it on my desk nine a.m tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Asami-sama."Kirishima somehow felt sympathy for Kuroda. No doubt the detective would be having a hard time to gather years' worth of information in one night.

Asami was pissed off. But at the same time, he also seemed hurt, if it was possible for someone like him to feel so.

On the next morning, just as what he had instructed, a folder was lying on top if his desk when he had come into his office. He rarely fall into palpitation however, the inanimate object managed to make him act like a child in Christmas morning. He opened it the moment he had sat on the leather seat.

A picture of Akihito when clipped on the first page. In the picture, it was the Akihito that he had first met. It felt nostalgic to see that Akihito. The few next details that he read, however, made him clenching his fists. Akihito had been hiding in China with Feilong for twelve years. And he lived under a false name, Liu Yan.

He didn't want to imagine what possibly could had happened between them during that time.

_OBSTETRICS DEPARTMENT_

Asami frowned. Surely Kuroda wasn't an amateur to accidentally slip something like that into the report. But a whisper came into him and the children that he had stumbled upon yesterday flashed into his mind. They called Akihito 'Papa'.

Did Akihito adopt them?

With thick curiosity, Asami proceeded reading. It was written there that Liu Yan had given birth to twins, nonidentical twins, on the same year Akihito had disappeared. Asami's forehead crinkled. Liu Yan was supposed to be a male. Swiftly, he dialled Kuroda's number. Kuroda wasn't one to make silly mistakes but this time, he might had.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"A stoic voice answered on the first ring.

"Kuroda, are you sure you gave me a precise and error-free report?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure, Asami-sama. I double-checked everything." Asami didn't realize his voice had turned so low that Kuroda gulped.

"Then, why am I reading Akihito had given birth to twins?'

"Be-because he did gave birth to twins sir, nonidentical twins."

"What?"Asami gasped. A turbulence swamped on him.

"It's in the report, sir. Takaba is not normal-"

Kuroda didn't manage to finish his sentence as Asami had slipped the phone. The phone landed on the floor with a thud. Asami's eyes glued to the report again. True as what Kuroda had said, Akihito's abnormality was explained right under the post-natal information.

The twins' name were Takaba Ryuunosuke and Takaba Tetsuya. He had heard their names in the store. . Much to his dismay, there was nothing on the father of the children. Could it be that Feilong was the father?Asami shook that probability as he was sure the children had called the Chinese'Uncle Fei'. One of the boys face was...Asami felt his stomach churned.

Asami picked his phone and dialled the same number.

"Have a DNA test on the twins,"Asami breathed in rather nervously"...and see if they have any resemblance to mine. I don't care how as long as you don't harm them. No...keep it a secret. I want it as soon as possible."

The line was cut without Asami waiting for Kuroda's reply before he called his assistant. He wasn't aware that he had shouted.

"Kirishima!"

The door opened almost immediately, revealing an armed Kirishima. Kirishima had thought that Asami was in danger when he heard his name being screamed. After he was assured that there was no threat, he blinked in confusion towards his very disturbed-looking employer.

"Kirishima, I want you to assist Kuroda in an urgent matter."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

What else could he says?

For sure, whatever the urgent matter was, it was crucial and dare he say, will affect Asami's life?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews and PM for the previous chapter.

**Guest, **thank you for your concern. I've tried to improve my grammar but perhaps it isn't enough. I'll try harder.

* * *

><p>"Mister, do you know that what you are asking me can actually cost our lives?"The man with the hoodie said.<p>

"I know. And for that, I'm willing to pay you one million. In U.S dollar." Kuroda answered with a coy smile.

"I don't understand why those kids are so important,"The man grumbled under his breath. " Feilong is pretty protective when it comes to the blond and the twins. It won't be easy for me to get their hair or any samples."

"But you're one of the few people who have the access to Feilong's house. I bet it won't be that hard for you, right?"

"Look, mister. I'll lose my head if I get caught. And so do you if he happens to get a whiff on you. You know what? I'm willing to do this if you can guarantee me a hideout just in case I get busted and make it three million."

Kuroda weighed the man's offer. Asami could easily provide the man a place to hide from Feilong. It wasn't easy to convince the man to meet him and he doubted there were others who could be coaxed like this one. They were loyal to Feilong.

"Deal."

"Okay. I'll contact you three days from now."

Kuroda nodded and the man quickly got off the car and wasted no time to disappear. Kuroda took out his phone and dialed Kirishima's number.

"Kirishima-san, he has agreed to do it. But, I had to compromise about the payment. He wants three million and a place to hide if Feilong happens to find out."

"Doesn't matter. As long as we can get the samples."

"Alright, then. He will contact me in three days."

"Good job, Kuroda-san."

"Why, is that a compliment from the perfect secretary of Asami Ryuichi?"Kuroda smirked.

"Yes, it is." Kirishima answered in an amused tone before he hung the line.

Kuroda smiled triumphantly at himself as he sliped the phone back into his pocket. Kirishima was supposed to help him-per Asami's order- but the secretary couldn't see how he could assist when he was doing just fine. It might sounds absurd but this time Asami had became slightly unstable.

He had been keeping an eye on Feilong's house to observe the twins and Takaba. He had no clue why the three of them mattered to Asami but it wasn't his place to ask, so he would just secretly unfold things by watching.

So far, there was nothing that he could see. The twins and Takaba stayed indoor all the time. He wondered if that was normal because kids usually love to play around.

* * *

><p>Akihito studied his reflection in the mirror and sighed when he saw the purplish bruise on his cheek. The blow he received on his abdomen caused him aches but it wasn't so bad. He was lucky that Asami didn't do anything worse than that.<p>

The marks would eventually fade but what about memory? Akihito replayed what happened that day after they left the restaurant.

_Feilong wrapped his arms around his shoulders, trying to soothe the him. He must have looked like he was on the verge of crying. Feilong pulled him closer and pressed his lips on his crown. _

"_He is not going to stop, isn't he?"_

"_I'll make him stop."_

_Asami would never stop and that was a fact that they both know. _

"_You have me, Akihito. Don't forget that."_

"_Yes...thank you." He whispered._

_None of them said anything after that and the only sound that they could hear in the car was Akihito's faint sobbing sound. He had hidden his face on Feilong's chest. _

_When they arrived at home-Yoh had taken the liberty to take the twin home first-Tetsuya was asleep in his room with Ryu sitting on his side. Tetsuya's eyes were puffy and his breath was still hitching._

"_Ryu, are you alright?"He hugged Ryu almost desperately._

_Ryu nodded but his attention was clearly not on the question as his eyes were busy scanning his face. Suddenly, Ryu pushed him awkwardly._

"_We need ice. I'll go and get it."_

"_No-" Ryu had darted out of the room before he could stop him. _

"_Let him be, Akihito. He needs some space and so do you." _

_A few minutes later, Ryu came back with ice pack in his hands. _

_Tenderly, Ryu pressed the cold pack on his slightly swollen cheek. Due to the close distance between them, he could clearly see the slight redness in Ryu's eyes, which wasn't there before he had left to get the ice. _

_Feilong seemed to notice it too and feeling he needed to leave them alone for a while, he quietly withdrew._

"_I'm alright, Ryu. You don't have to worry."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm sorry, Ryu. I shouldn't have brought you two out like that." Ryu lowered his gaze, avoiding his eyes._

"_That man...it's him, right?" Ryu might didn't notice it but he had ground his teeth together when he said 'man'._

_Akihito knew whom Ryu was referring to. How he wished he could say no. _

"_Yes."_

"_He wants you back." _

"_You don't have to worry about that, Ryu. Feilong senpai will protect us."_

_Ryu's hand stopped tending the bruise on Akihito's face. _

"_Does...does that means he loves you? He wants us?"_

_That rendered Akihito speechless. He saw a spark of hope in Ryu's eyes. Could he probably hoping something?_

"_I don't know."_

_Both if them fell into silence and only the sound of Tetsuya's breathing could be heard. _

"Don't worry, it will disappear soon." Akihito snapped out of his mind and turned around to see Feilong leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, I know."Akihito slumped himself down on the couch. Feilong entered and joined him on couch.

"Where are they?"

"In Tetsuya's room, playing games. Ryu is doing a good job in distracting him."

"Don't worry. They are not weak." Feilong patted Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito smiled slightly, knowing how true Feilong's assurance was. Then, something popped up from the back of his mind.

"Senpai, how did you know where to find us yesterday?"

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know you when you sneaked out?"

"Meaning, you knew it from the start?"

"Yes. I intentionally didn't stop you from going out. I figured you might be bored and wanted some fresh air so, I told Yoh to follow you."

"Oh." Akihito smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you won't sneak out on me again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when Yoh told me Asami ran into you."

Feilong was giving him a serious look and he knew that Feilong must had been really worried.

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't do it again and I'll take your apology."

"I won't! Scout promise."Akihito grinned widely, making him looking like a teenager again and Feilong couldn't help but let him slide.

"Akihito, don't you want to reconsider about staying here in Japan?"

Akihito frowned. He had been thinking about it. Asami would easily find him-Japan was his turf, after all-but he missed his country. China was okay but nothing beats the place he was born and raised.

"No, I want to stay. It's been years and I miss it here."

Feilong wanted to object but if Akihito said so then, he had nothing else to say.

"Then, we should start arranging the children's schooling."

"Yeah. I'm thinking of sending them to the nearby public school."

"Public school? Why not private school?"

"Public school is cheaper, senpai."

"You don't have to worry about the expenses, Akihito. I-"

"Oh no, you don't, senpai. The money you gave me-which was beyond necessity- when we were in China is still in my account and it is more than enough to support Tetsuya and Ryu."

Feilong rolled his eyes at Akihito's point of argument.

"I'm just helping you, Akihito. Besides, private school is way better."

"We both went to public when we were in high school, senpai. We know the public is just as good as the private."

"I still think private is better."

"You just want to spoil them, senpai." Akihito snickered.

"So what if I want to spoil them?"

"I just-spoiling is not the correct way to raise them."Akihito shrugged.

"Hm..don't I know that, already? But, I just can't help it."Akihito gulped when he noticed Feilong's voice had become low and husky. The glint in Feilong's eyes made him involuntarily shiver. Feilong smirked at the reaction Akihito was giving him.

"I like spoiling you too."

"Huh?"

Without warning, Feilong yanked Akihito onto his lap, making Akihito straddling him. Blood rushed to Akihito cheeks.

"Senpai, wha-"Akihito couldn't finish as Feilong had crushed their lips together.

Feilong placed one hand on Akihito's nape and the other hand around Akihito's slim waist, bringing him closer. Feilong's lips were not forceful but they were relentless. Akihito was caught in surprise and Feilong took the advantage to slip his tongue into Akihito's mouth.

Akihito froze as Feilong's tongue explored his mouth. He didn't know what to do. Feilong had never kissed him nor touched him in sensual ways. When Feilong's tongue glide on his, he let out a moan before he could realize it. He felt the corners of Feilong's lips twitched upwards. More blood rushed to his cheeks.

The need for oxygen made Feilong broke the kiss. He smirked, watching how red Akihito's lips had become. Akihito was also panting heavily. Feilong pressed his forehead onto Akihito's.

"What should I do to convince you to marry me?"

Feilong moved his hand on Akihito's nape to Akihito's cheek, cupping it gently. Akihito bit his lower lip. Guilt mounting in him.

"You've done more than enough for me, senpai. I owe you a lot."

"I didn't help you to get repaid. Don't let it affect your decision. Stay with me because of me, not because you feel you have to."

Again, Feilong kissed Akihito. But this time the kiss was just a light brush on the lips. Akihito marveled at the unexpected sweetness in it.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the man with the hoodie contacted Kuroda-just as he had promised.<p>

"Here, the hair. I made sure to get the roots." The man handed over a small packet to Kuroda.

Kuroda checked the content of the packet and when he was satisfied, he opened the glove compartment. He took out a large envelope and gave it to the man.

"The cheque and the address of your hideout-if you ever need it-is in there."

The man opened the envelope and scanned through the papers inside.

"You know better than me to keep it a secret, don't you?"

"Of course. Well, thanks mister." The man wasted no time to get off the car.

Kuroda drove away immediately. No doubt Asami would be pissed off if he took his own sweet time to get the samples to the lab. The lab that he was heading for was in Asami's hospital and he was sure the result would come out on the next morning the latest.

On the next morning, just as anticipated, the result was out. Kirishima retrieved it from the lab and laid it on Asami's desk. He was tempted to see what the result was but he refrained himself.

Asami was not as calm as he usually was when he entered his office. He had Kirishima poured him a glass of his favourite liquor before he dismissed him. Kirishima was surprised to see him drinking so early but said nothing.

Asami slowly sipped from the glass in his hand.

The future seemed to be so hazy with everything that happened. He couldn't see himself as clear as it because he couldn't determine what he should do? Bringing Akihito back would be harder than he had expected, especially if the children happened to be not his.

But he was almost sure that the twins was his and yet, it brought him a weird feeling-a regret, if he had the right to say such thing. The faint burn on his throat soothed him as he saw in his head how Tetsuya cried. Tetsuya had called him 'the mean man' while he clung to Feilong. Ryuunosuke or Ryu as he heard Akihito had called him, didn't cry but looked at him in an inexplicable way. And the way he looked at him pained him.

Exasperated with himself, Asami downed the alcohol in one go and flipped the folder open. He spent time more than necessary on the most crucial part of the report. His chest felt so full when his eyes captured the confirmation of his biological tie with the twins. Indeed, he was the father of the children.

Asami re-read the report, afraid of being tricked by his eyes and when he finally could stomach it down, he closed his eyes. He felt the world had changed to a new place. He didn't know what he was feeling because he had never felt it before. But, for sure, he knew the feeling was amazing. And it felt warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, minna-san! New chapter is up and please let me apologize for making you wait. I intended to update this last week but after checking the past chapters, I couldn't help but fix them,thus, delaying the update.

I'm very sorry about the word 'twin' in my story. Actually, I never bothered to check the meaning of it since a teacher of mine-she was confused, I'm sure-told me a slightly different meaning when I was a toddler. I thought I got it right until **Shishi** pointed it out. Thank you, **shishi** :)

Thank you very much to those who had reviewed and PM me. Again, I'm very sorry that I couldn't reply to all of you. Please, don't stop giving me feedback *bow deeply*

Lastly, happy belated birthday, Akihito! I wish you will be happy with Asami forever. And happy teachers' day :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't help you to get repaid. Don't let it affect your decision. Stay with me because of me, not because you feel you have to." <em>

Feilong had said it a week ago and he still couldn't shake the guilt that had been heaping on him.

Akihito had never felt so useless in his life. Before coming back to Japan, he tried to talk to Feilong about them living separately. Of course, it was shot down without compromise. He had secretly sent his CV to several companies in Japan when they were still in China and he had received a response for one of his applications yesterday.

Feilong was kind enough for helping him all this while and he had never asked anything in return. Marrying Feilong would perhaps, a very good decision to take. His sons adored Feilong and Feilong could perfectly take care of them. He would be lying to himself if he said he never had any feelings for Feilong. He did had-Feilong was the first and only person that he had a crush.

However, he didn't dare to gamble on it with his feelings were uncertain.

Akihito forced himself to stop his inner ranting and smiled proudly as he looked at the rear-view mirror. His sons looked smart in their school uniform. Today was their first day in their new school. Feilong wanted to send them to school together with him but he declined.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes." Tetsuya face-palmed.

"Not really."Ryu answered with his poker face.

Akihito wanted to laugh at the contradiction of his sons but suppressed it in. He was partially worried. Tetsuya had history of being bullied and he hoped it won't happen again. While, Ryu used to have almost no friend because of his coldness and he seemed to be fine with it.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'm sure you'll be fine. And Ryu, it will be awesome to have new friends. So, why don't you two make friends as many as you can today so we can eat ice cream together with them later? It will be my treat."

"Really? Yay!" Tetsuya quickly perked up.

"Hm, sure." Ryu responded nonchalantly.

The conversation was cut as they had arrived at the school's gate. Akihito unbuckled his seatbelt and got off the car. Tetsuya and Ryu followed suit. Akhito circled the car to stand with them.

"Alright, Papa will pick you two up after school. Be good, okay?"Akihito hugged Tetsuya.

"Okay, Papa. I'm looking forward for the ice cream." Tetsuya kissed Akihito's cheek.

"Me too, Tetsuya."Akihito smiled as he kissed Tetsuya's cheek and released him.

Ryu watched them quietly, silently wanting to do the same.

"Takaba Ryuunosuke, don't just stare like you're not interested and come here."

Ryu's cheeks turned hot and he was horrified at the thought that he might be blushing. He went into Akihito's open arms and tightly hugged Akihito back.

"I want to say take care of your little brother but I know you'll do it even without me asking you."Akihito whispered.

Akihito loosened his arms and kissed both Ryu's cheeks. Ryu's face really turned red this time but he couldn't care for it anymore and instead, he kissed Akihito's cheek. Tetsuya tried to cover his wide grin but failed. Akihito chuckled and let him go.

"See you later." Akihito waved at them as they started to walk towards the school building.

"Bye, Papa."Tetsuya cheerfully waved back. Akihito waited until they couldn't be seen anymore and drove back to the house with a smile. He wondered how many kids would eat ice-cream with them later in the afternoon.

Not too far from the school gate, Kuroda had parked the car and was busy snapping pictures of the three. When Akihito drove away, he stopped.

"Alright, this should be enough for now."

The pictures arrived at Asami's office two hours later. Asami looked at them with concealed excitement and smiled at almost very each one of them. His sons looked nice in their school uniform. One particular picture-the one where Ryu's face was red and Akihito laughing with Tetsuya's poorly hidden smug grin on the background-had him felt a deep longing. How would the picture had looked like if he was there with them?

Asami took the picture and separated it from the rest. He would frame it later.

He would bring them home with him no matter how difficult it would be. After the incident in Ginza, he was sure there was no way Akihito would come to him willingly and Feilong would be more alert. Taking them by force looked like the only choice he had. He definitely had no problem abducting them but thinking of the possibility of them hating him more made him thought about it twice.

* * *

><p>The short drive to home was nerve-racking. He had half the mind to delay telling Feilong about his job offer but he knew that would make Feilong furious-more furious. Akihito gulped lungful of air and knocked the door of Feilong's study twice.<p>

"Come in." Feilong's smooth voice caused Akihito to become more nervous.

Akihito slowly opened the door and said,"Hey, um, are you busy?"

Feilong's eyebrow rose at the nervy tone Akihito had used. It was as if sending him a warning of an imminence.

"No, I'm not. Are there something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Feilong placed the paper in his hands onto the desk.

Akihito closed the door with unnecessary care and padded to the chair across Feilong.

"What do you want to talk about?" Feilong asked as Akihito sat down.

Akihito fidgeted in his chair but answered nonetheless. Feilong wouldn't like what he was about to say but he won't budge this time.

"I, uh, I got a job."

"A job?" Feilong grimaced slightly " Akihito, we've discussed about this and you know what my say is."

"But, senpai, I can't keep burdening you. I can work and I want to work."

"I understand your point. But you don't have to work, Akihito and you are not a burden to me."

"Senpai, I- you have helped me a lot. I can't thank you enough for that. But I don't want to keep living like this."

A frown formed on Feilong's forehead, evidence of his profound prudence. He didn't expect Akihito would bring up the issue of him working after the encounter with Asami. But the last sentence was totally unexpected.

"What do you mean, Akihito?" The faint trace of hurt in Feilong's voice made Akihito downcast his eyes."Do you have any dissatisfaction?"

Akihito shook his head almost immediately,"I just...I don't want to be dependent on anyone. That's not me."

It was the plain truth, bared in the barest way possible. If Feilong still don't get it...

"Alright." Feilong said. Akihito snapped his head up and looked at Feilong with a very dumbfounded expression.

"Huh?"

Disagreement was still obvious on Feilong's gorgeous face but Feilong managed to curve out a smile. As much as he didn't want to let Akihito have his way, he still couldn't deny him his wishes.

"You can work-"

"Thank you, senpai! I know you will understand!" Akihito jumped off his chair and bend over the desk to pull Feilong into a bear hug.

Akihito's giddiness was contagious and Feilong found himself smiling. However, Akihito hadn't hear the rest of his sentence.

"On one condition." Feilong heard Akihito groaned.

"I should've known it." Akihito muttered as he pulled away.

Feilong chuckled at how fast Akihito's mood changed.

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't move out."

Akihito bit his lower lip, a sign that he was in dilemma. He hadn't consider about moving out yet after Feilong had rejected his plan flatly. But he just couldn't see himself not wanting to try living on his own with his sons.

"Senpai, about that...I can't promise I won't move out."

"Why? Don't you want to stay with me?"

Akihito threw his sight on his feet guiltily. He didn't know how to put it without hurting Feilong's feeling. He wasn't really good with words.

"Be honest with me." Feilong said softly.

"Senpai, I've been mostly alone in my whole life. I knew how harsh life can be but I've never once thought that I would be like how I am now. I dreamed a lot of things to do when I turn into an adult but with how things are now, I understand that I have to let everything I dreamed go. I can live with that because I have Tetsuya, Ryu and senpai. But I don't think I can if I have to change how I taught myself, to change how I brought myself up. I'm sorry, senpai. I'm a selfish person."

"Akihito, I'm much more selfish than you can ever be. Don't apologize."

"But-" This time, Feilong was the one who interrupted.

"Akihito, I need to prepare for a meeting after this. We will have to continue this later."

It was a lie and Akihito could see through it but the hurt he saw in his senpai's eyes was enough to stop himself from protesting.

"Okay." They avoided each other's eyes and Akihito left with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><em>Gods know how irritated he was when his sleep was disturbed by the ring of his phone. He picked the inanimate object and connected the line without looking at the screen.<em>

"_Senpai, I-I need your help." Akihito's broken whisper made his half-asleep mind jolt into a full wake. _

"_Akihito, what happened?" Feilong glanced at the clock and narrowed his eyes when he saw it was three in the morning._

"_I'll tell you later. Could you please...fetch me?"_

_Feilong shot off the bed and went to the walk-in closet, hunting for clothes._

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm...I'm at Asami's place."_

"_What?" Feilong stiffened, the shirt in his hand slipped onto the floor. _

"_Pl-please, come quickly. I don't know the address of this place-"_

"_Akihito, I'll be there in five minutes. Don't worry, I know the address."_

"_Okay. Please, hurry." Akihito sniffed before hanging up. _

_Feilong picked up the shirt on the floor and snatched a trench coat before rushing out. He couldn't imagine what Asami might had done to Akihito but it could only be terrible if Akihito sounded so miserable in the phone._

_He didn't know how fast he had sped on the road but just as what he had told Akihito, he was at the parking lot of Asami's apartment in five minutes. A heavy load in his chest was lifted when he saw Akihito sitting in a rather dark corner, hugging his knees to his chest. _

"_Akihito." Feilong ran to Akihito._

"_Senpai!" Akihito released his knees and looked up. Feilong was beyond shocked to see the tattered uniform Akihito was wearing._

"_What happened?" Feilong took off his trench coat and draped Akihito with it._

_Akihito's eyes turned hot and a sob escaped Akihito's lips. _

"_Just... pl-please get me out of here." _

_Feilong was curious but seeing his kouhai in such a condition, he couldn't bear to not scoop him off the ground and bring him into the car. Once he buckled the seat belt on, he didn't waste any time to step on the gas and get the Ferrari on the highway. _

_Suddenly everything blurred and Feilong was now in his house, with a pale Akihito sitting next to him on the couch. Another man was there, with a piece of paper in his hands. Feilong knew the man; he was a doctor._

"_I have to say that this is really unexpected. I repeated the test three times but the result remains the same." The doctor said cautiously as he looked at Akihito._

"_Just tell us what is wrong with him. He has been throwing up for a week now."_

_The doctor glanced at Akihito again._

"_Takaba-san is pregnant."_

"_Wha-what? Is that a joke?" Akihito laughed nervously._

_But the doctor's face didn't change. _

"_No way...No! You're kidding, right? I'm not a girl, how the hell would I get pregnant?"_

"_I'm sorry but I'm not, Takaba-san." _

"_No! I don't believe you. Something must have gone wrong when you did the test. I'm a male!"_

"_Akihito, calm down. Doctor, please elaborate more."_

_Akihito willed himself to listen to the doctor even though he was really on the brink of losing it. However, when the doctor mentioned about the developed uterus in his abdomen, he couldn't take it anymore._

_Akihito locked himself in his room and no matter how he coaxed him to open the door, Akihito ignored him. He had to use the master key to open the door and what he saw when he opened the door was a trashed room and an unconscious Akihito. _

_Again, the scene changed with a blur and Feilong saw Akihito lying on a bed with him on his side. _

"_Sorry, senpai. I scared you, didn't I?"_

"_Yes, you did, brat." Akihito laughed at Feilong's half-hearted anger._

"_I didn't mean to make you worried. I was just-freaked out, I guess." _

"_I would be freaked out too if I were you." Feilong smiled slightly. _

"_I'm pregnant, huh." Akihito said to himself._

_Akihito slowly put a hand on his flat stomach and rubbed it a little with a small smile on his lips. Feilong's sight followed the gentle movement that Akihito's hand was doing. _

"_Are you keeping them?" _

_A short pause ensued before Akihito answered._

"_Yes." _

_Feilong nodded in understanding and unexpectedly, Akihito laughed again. Feilong rose an eyebrow, questioning Akihito's sudden laugh._

"_I don't know why but I feel at ease with you around. I was really scared when the doctor said I was pregnant but when you nodded just now, I feel very safe. You make me feel like I'm a spoiled baby brother." _

"_Baby brother?" _

"_Yup. Ah, if only you're my brother. Haha. What am I talking about?"Akihito answered playfully. _

"_It seems like you are having imbalance hormones problem already." Feilong played along but turned serious again. "Baby brother or not, I'll still take care of you and the babies." _

_His stoic declaration earned him a lopsided grin from Akihito._

"_You don't have to, senpai. I've been a huge nuisance to you lately." _

"_You're not a nuisance, Akihito. I like it when you're with me. It's a lot less lonely." Feilong whispered the last part. _

"_Lonely? Then, the three of us are the same. I used to feel lonely even when I was surrounded with friends and the other kids in the orphanage."Akihito said absent-mindedly. His eyelids began to feel heavier._

"_Three?"_

"_Asami, that bastard, is lonely too. I saw it when I was there. His apartment was so big and empty that I wondered how he could...stand li...ving..." Akihito trailed off drowsily. Feilong frowned but later shook his head in amusement when he noticed Akihito had fallen asleep. _

_Feilong pulled the blanket up to Akihito's chest and restrained himself from smiling as he replayed what Akihito had said. He had been smiling a lot recently. _

_Ring! Ring! _

Feilong woke up with a start as the familiar sound of his phone incoming message echoed in the room. He looked around and realized he had snoozed off in his study room. The clock showed fifteen minutes past midnight.

He exhaled slowly and sat up. The dream he had was the memories from years ago, when Akihito first came to live with him. He remembered what Akihito had told him earlier. The kouhai that he met twelve years ago had flame in his eyes. The kind of flame that displayed how strong and ambitious he was.

The current, grown up Akihito still had the flame in his eyes although it had dimmed. Feilong exhaled again. He couldn't let that flame vanish completely.

"Spoiled baby brother." Feilong said tenderly and smiled bitterly.

Feilong unlocked his phone and dialled Akihito's number. He wanted to speak Akihito face-to-face but for the moment, he had better not.

"Hello?" Akihito answered groggily.

"Akihito, I haven't congratulated you about the job. Congratulation, Akihito. I wish you good luck."

"Huh?"Feilong had a mental image of Akihito frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry for calling you this late. Go back to sleep or you'll be late for work tomorrow."

Feilong heard Akihito gasped.

"Really? Thank you, senpai! Thank you so much!"

"Yes. Now, go back to sleep."

"Aye, sir! Good night." Akihito squealed and disconnected the line.

Feilong snapped his jaws, his grip on his phone tightened. He had given Akihito the room to drift away from him. He knew that Akihito was still oblivious to the fact that he was trying to create more space between them.

As if it wasn't enough, Asami was waiting for the tiniest opening to wedge himself into that space. The twelve years he had with Akihito was the best period he had in his life and he didn't want to wake up one day in the future only to find it had turned into a memory that he dreamed and nothing more.

* * *

><p>Kuroda clicked the small button on the expensive camera, taking pictures of Akihito exiting the car and entering a building. Kuroda was piqued to see Akihito clad in suit. He had been following the blond for two weeks and he had never seen Akihito in suit.<p>

Deciding that Asami should be informed, Kuroda called Asami.

"Yes?" Asami's deep voice greeted him.

"Asami-sama, Takaba's routine is different today and I thought you might want to know."

"How different?"

"After sending the twins to school, he went to a company. He looked formal."

Asami went quiet for a while before issuing his order.

"Send the company's details to Kirishima and keep watching Akihito."

"Yes, sir." Asami cut the line and Kuroda proceeded to fulfill Asami's orders.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :) This chapter is much lengthy than the previous ones and I drained myself for it. I'm not one for lengthy chapters, I guess.

Thank you very much, **loveroftheyaoi**! I was very happy and amused while reading your comments. You commented in each chapter and it was so sweet of you.

**JoEdgardHom**, my sincerest apology for not giving you credit in the previous chapter. I didn't fit in all the details that you helped me with regarding the biological fact of Mpreg. Thank you so much for helping me!

Thank you my readers and reviewers :

**almayaoi**, **dudumanb**, **finderlov**, **Nikkie23534**, **Ryuakilover**, **psyNEKOpath**, **jessiej1987**, **YaoiMom**, **Ryukei**, **c0c0ly**, **Asami's clown**, **Yaoifangirl89**, **bibahsama29**, **xDarklightx**, **blackrosewitch1996**, **Belle'Masque**, J**oEdgardHom**, **StarXNite**, **maplett**, **greenwings33**, **shelby98**, **Kunoichi of the Moonlit night**, **Kichou**, **honeymama24** , **Absalon95**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **arifacandlelight**, **Dum-dum21**, **Blooming-Sunshine**, **aarshia**, **mute-by-choice**, **akirakihito**, **akiasami**, **Asaxakilove**, **severedserenity**, **aoi. .forward**, **lola1021**, **greenwings33**, **yuichichan17**, **sparkling red**, **narutopokefan**, **fan**, **h.g**, **kat1316**, **AngelofDarkness**, **5123**, **whitangel**, **Katasana**, **kittyzala**, **shishi**, **Nbsiren**, **KyouyaxCloud**, **hawk1891**, **jewel131415**, **ourrhechan**, **blackreader**, **topy**, **Luka**, **Kay**, **Stasia Clash**, **Innocenteyes**,** funkygirl,** **akixasa125**, and **Guests**.

I have something that needs your opinion-more like a vote, to me.

Majority of you most probably are aware of this and I'm almost sure that this is not even a spoiler of the ending of this story. I have a difficulty to determine Feilong's ending. I mean, who will he ends up with. I can compromise about other pairs except AkihitoxAsami.

Someone proposed to me the idea of Feilong being with Tetsuya-when Tetsuya is a grown-up, of course- and I have nothing against it as the person had a strong point, quote; "I think no one would think twice if Tetsuya developed feelings for Fei. He is the most sensitive out of the boys. And, he does seem to like to be with Fei Long more than Ryuu. With Ryuu, Fei Long is more of a mentor, someone to look up to. A guiding hand so to speak. Tetsuya would be looking for the emotional support. Plus, I think it would drive Asami completely nuts to know that his son was in love with his rival, and there's nothing he could do about it!"

To cut this short, please help me and choose who should our poor Feilong be with.

1. Yoh-I originally wanted Yoh to be with Feilong.

2. Tetsuya

3. Alone 'till the end-please, not this one.

Please respond quick :)

* * *

><p>Out of habit, Kirishima pushed his glasses up as he waited for Asami to finish reading the report he had submitted regarding Akihito and the company he went earlier on that day. Standing stoically, he allowed himself to play a little bet with himself of what Asami's reaction would be.<p>

Akihito was hired to be the manager's secretary of the small company as of that day. The position however, roused him to suspicion as in less than six months, no one lasted more than a month. The salary wasn't bad even though there weren't much privileges that came with it-the only side benefit of the position was the annual bonus.

The longer Asami read the paper, the deeper the furrow between his brows became."Kirishima, buy that company and make sure to not let the workers know."

_Ah, Asami-sama's reaction whenever it comes to Takaba and his sons_...Kirishima pushed his glasses again. His guess of Asami's response wasn't far from the outcome.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Kirishima waited for his dismissal but when Asami remained silent, he couldn't help throwing a questioning glance towards Asami. The crease in Asami's forehead had lessened but his golden eyes were displaying conflicts.

"Kirishima, do I have any appointment around lunch time?"

Kirishima skimmed over the schedule in his head.

"No, Asami-sama. You're free until four o'clock."

Asami contemplated again. Kirishima was stunned speechless when he saw how Asami looked at the picture frame on the desk-Asami had framed the photo himself. He had caught the crime lord studying the photo a few times and each time, the corners of Asami's lips would twitch upwards. The small gesture was faint but he saw it.

"Kirishima, we're dropping by the school later."

Kirishima almost smiled but stopped on the track when he thought of how would the twins react. They were left with a quite bad impression of Asami when they first met.

"Suoh is coming back tomorrow, isn't it?" The topic changed suddenly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. That is all, Kirishima. You may go."

"Thank you, sir." Kirishima bowed and walked out.

He had not seen Suoh since the confirmation of the twins' identities and all he knew was that Suoh was sent to Hong Kong to get something. He had no chance to inquire about his most trusted colleague's task as he was occupied with Sion and Asami's issues but, whatever the Chief Security had been assigned with, it must be very important.

Lunch time arrived and Asami's limo was already pulled over not far from the school's gate. Asami's pair of golden orbs were plastered the entrance, patiently scanning through the small crowd of children passing through. It was another minute later when the twins finally appeared. The moment he saw them, everything centered around them, cutting off everything else.

Tetsuya was smiling widely as he waved his friends good-bye while his other son, Ryu, walked next to Tetsuya. They were half-way to the nearby bus shelter when Tetsuya's face suddenly lit up and ran towards the curb. He was soon bombarded with the thought of Tetsuya crossing the road carelessly.

Asami's hand was already on the handle of the door when Tetsuya stopped. Asami assumed that Ryu must had shouted Tetsuya's name. Tetsuya turned around to face his older brother with a pout. The little pout was insanely adorable and Asami bet himself that if he was in Ryu's shoes, he wouldn't be able to scold Tetsuya-at least, not seriously.

It turned out that Ryu wasn't able either. Ryu merely sighed in slight annoyance before petting his twin's head. Not long after that, Asami realized what made Tetsuya ran with such a happy expression when Tetsuya pointed out to a small cafe across the school.

Asami wanted to roll his eyes at the revelation- Tetsuya had almost risked himself over a petty cafe- and he found himself very tempted to burn down the damned cafe. After several frenzied heartbeats, his heart finally slowed down to its normal pace. However, he couldn't say the same for his emotions. He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to stop worrying over his sons-especially Tetsuya- until he had them with him.

_Where is Akihito?_

Asami glanced at his watch and furrowed his brows. Akihito was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. Whipping his phone out, he contacted Kuroda who was watching the blond.

"Kuroda, where is Akihito?"

"Asami-sama, he is just about to leave the premise."The detective answered.

Asami frowned more. He knew Akihito would never forget to pick up their children but he didn't like the idea of Akihito picking them late. Barely ten minutes on their own and accident could have happened if it weren't for Ryu.

"Don't lose him." With that, Asami disconnected the call.

Asami reverted his sight to the twins who were now at the cafe, ordering something. Tetsuya looked like he was about to bounce in happiness when a waitress placed a big-sized burger on their table. Asami fervently hoped that Akihito would arrive soon before Tetsuya could run around again.

Tentatively, Asami resumed watching his sons.

In somewhere else, Akihito was driving as fast as he could, wishing to arrive at the school sooner. He was late and it was his manager's fault. His manager, Mitarai, was the most bossy, whiny and lazy person he had ever met. In the morning, he hadn't even finish introducing himself when the manager dumped a load of file on him and demanded him to finish them before lunch.

"That stuck-up manager." Akihito hissed.

At first, he thought the files were from the time the position was vacant but how wrong he was; all of them were supposed to be done by the manager himself. He dared himself to ask about it and all he got was angry command. As much as he wanted to defy him, Akihito still didn't dare to protest much on the first day.

He had only done half of the documents when he decided it was time to fetch the kids-Mitarai had even dared to stop him from leaving even though it was lunch break.

Now he knew why none of the people before him lasted long.

Taking an alternative route proved to be the correct choice as he managed to show up in less than fifteen minutes. Worriedly, he quickly scanned the area around the gate for the twins and when he saw them sitting at the bus shelter, he breathed in a big gust of air.

The snobbish manager had better not make him late next time.

However, much to his utter vexation, the same thing repeated itself for next three days and no matter how tried to compromise about it to his good-for-nothing boss, the man wouldn't take it. There was once where he arrived almost an hour late.

Today was no different, too. Mitarai had tossed more files on his desk and expected them to be done before the day ended. He had tried to sneak out but the manager would always spot him until he couldn't bear it anymore and stomped out of the office. Right in front Mitarai.

At the school, Tetsuya and Ryu waited for their papa to come under the bus shelter-again. There weren't many students left around them and Tetsuya was becoming more restless.

Asami was there-like he had been for the past few days-keeping his eyes on the twins from a distance. He, also, had grown more restless over Akihito's tardiness. He figured that it was about time for him to order Kuroda to investigate why Akihito was always late.

"Ryu-chan, how long are we going to wait?" Tetsuya whined.

"Be patient, Tetsuya. Papa is coming."

"Hmph! The manager must be bullying papa again."

Ryu sighed in defeat-he had been doing it a lot lately. The truth was, he was also getting fed up with Akihito always arriving late to get them. He wondered if he should talk to Akihito about asking Feilong for help.

In the midst of his thought, a shadow suddenly loomed over them, causing both of the twins looking up. A smiling man greeted their sight. Ryu ran his eyes over the man critically, assessing him. The man was around his papa's age, average height and slightly overweight.

"Hey, kiddo! Have you been waiting for long?" The man greeted. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm your father's friend; he asked to send you two home."

Ryu narrowed his eyes; he couldn't recall his father ever notifying him that he would send someone to fetch them. Besides, Akihito had never mentioned that he had friends in Japan.

"Really?"Tetsuya immediately radiated impatience to go home.

"Yeah, come on. My car is just over there." The man gestured towards the slightly isolated alley.

Ryu immediately grabbed Tetsuya's wrist and pulled him closer to his side.

"There's no need. We'll wait for our father." Ryu said with a cold voice, making the man's smile falter a bit at the edge. "Besides, our mother would be furious if we don't."

"Ryu-chan, what-" Tetsuya frowned at his twin's last sentence.

"We can't trust strangers, Tetsuya." Ryu interjected with his eyes full with meaning. Tetsuya understood his twin even without word.

"Oh, yes. Papa told us that."

"Of course, of course, you shouldn't believe strangers. But, I'm your father's friend. Don't worry, I'll explain to your mother later." The man smiled again, unaware that he had fallen into Ryu's trap.

"As I said before, we're going to wait here until our father comes. You might just as well call our father for us and tell him to come."

"Can't have that, kiddo. Your father is really busy, you know? You two are my responsibilities. Now, come with me." The man's voice made Ryu and Tetsuya 's hair stand at the end.

"No, we're not following you." Ryu steeled his voice.

"What a brat." The man grumbled before he suddenly snatched Tetsuya's other hand and began yanking him from Ryu. "Be good boys and come with me."

"No! I don't want to go with you! Ryu-chan, help me." Tetsuya struggled to free his wrist but the man was too strong for him.

"Let him go!"Ryu threatened only to earn a smirk from the man. It was useless, the man wasn't the tiniest bit intimidated and there was no adult around. The other students were frightened and could only watch. However, what happened next was never anticipated.

"Ah! H-hurts. What the f*ck?!" The man suddenly shrieked in pain and released Tetsuya. His arm was mangled to an excruciating angle on his back. Ryu blinked in surprise as Tetsuya wasted no time to bolt towards him.

"They said that they didn't want come with you, didn't you hear it?" A cold, menacing voice said behind the man's.

Ryu and Tetsuya both gasped as they saw the person who had help them. They had seen the face only once, but they would never forget it; It was the man who had assaulted their father, Asami.

"L-let go, you son of a-Ah!" Asami gripped the man's hand harder. Asami wanted to break the man's arm and all the bones in his worthless body. Red was all he could see.

_How dare he tried to harm his sons?_

"Pl-please, let go of my arm." The man nearly sobbed.

"Ryu-chan." Tetsuya said anxiously.

Tetsuya's small voice tugged at Asami, reminding Asami of their ghastly first encounter. Asami stiffened. The twins had already seen him in an outrage if he lost it again, there would be a slim chance for him to be near them without making them terrified.

"It's not me whom you need to beg to. It's them." Asami composed himself, lessening the aura of danger he had displayed earlier.

Panting heavily, the man blurted apologize,"I-I'm sorry. Please let me go!"

"Young men, is his apology accepted?" Asami asked casually towards the twins.

Tetsuya only cringed as a response while Ryu was caught in surprise that he couldn't respond. Honestly, Ryu didn't want to accept the man's apology; The man had tried to take Tetsuya from him.

"No?"Asami prompted.

"Argh...pl-please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

The man gritted his teeth. Helplessly, he tried to push Asami away with his other hand but to no avail.

Taking a pity at the man, Tetsuya pushed himself to answer,"I-I accept your apology. B-but, don't do it again."

"Y-yes, I swear! I won't do it again."

Asami released the man and pushed the man away from them. The man cradled his cramped arm as he scurried away from their sight.

"Are you two alright?"Asami asked gently.

It was probably the rare tender tone that he had used that made the twins looked at him in a slight disbelief. Then, Tetsuya exchanged glances with Ryu, unsure of what to do.

"Show me your hand." Asami said in the same gentle voice.

Tetsuya shook his head as he avoided Asami's eyes. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Tetsuya nodded woodenly. Asami decided to not push it even if he wanted nothing more than examine his sons for any injury at the moment. Asami flitted his sight on Ryu who was standing so still with his fists balled at his sides, eyes glued hard at him. Tetsuya, who was agitated, inched ever so slightly to hide behind his twin.

"Why are you here?" Ryu said stiffly.

It was more than enough for Asami to tell that Ryu was perceptive. He hadn't prepared any sort of explanation when he dashed towards them but he wasn't one that can be ruffled easily.

"I was passing by."

Then, a very awkward silence filled the air. Even the students who had been looking at them didn't let any sound as they watched how the adult and two children in front them looked at one another. However, the atmosphere changed when some of the students began gossiping.

"Ne, who is that man?" One of the students whispered not-so-quietly to her friend.

"I don't know. But, the man and the taller boy do look alike. The taller boy's father, maybe?" The friend said.

"But I saw their father the other day when he came to get them and Tet-chan was the spitting image of their father."

"Eh, they are siblings? But they don't look the same."

"They are nonidentical twin, you silly." The girl giggled.

"How did you know?"

"I'm in the same class with them. They told us they they are nonidentical twins when they introduced themselves."

"Oh. But are you sure they were telling the truth? I saw it in the TV last week about sur-sugro...surrogate mother?"The girl scratched her not itchy head.

"What is that?"

"I didn't really understand but it was something about gay couple who wanted to have babies-"

Ryu averted his eyes to the side hearing the crude assumption. The hurt in the elder twin didn't escape Asami's scrutiny. From the start, Ryu had always wore the similar look in his eyes instead of despise and fear. It was as if Ryu knew something that his twin didn't know.

_Could it be_...? Asami stared Ryu. The two of them were too distracted to notice that Tetsuya was no longer hiding behind Ryu.

"Oi! Stop that or I'll pull your hair out!" Tetsuya fumed with his hands on his hips as he glared the now scared girls. Both Asami and Ryu threw their widened eyes towards Tetsuya.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girls shouted as they cried.

Tetsuya stomped away from the girls and went back to stand next to Ryu.

"Ignore them, Ryu-chan. They were talking nonsense."

Ryu protecting Tetsuya wouldn't surprise Asami but the other way round surely did- he had always thought that Tetsuya always needed help from his twin. Ryu didn't appear to be surprised as much as him and only nodded in appreciation. Ryu might had tough exterior but it didn't mean his heart was strong as steeel while Tetsuya might look weak but would become the opposite when provoked. Asami was fascinated by the numbers of things he could find in his sons just by one encounter and there were still lots to discover.

Be it in the present or future.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to hear them again." Tetsuya said, almost grumbling.

Ryu nodded before replying,"We can wait in the cafe."

Then, the two of them reverted their attention back to Asami-although, Ryu wouldn't properly look at him and Tetsuya wasn't as intimidated as he was, initially.

"I would have thanked you if you're not the one who hit my papa. Bye, meanie pant." Tetsuya scowled and dragged Ryu along.

Asami chuckled at the cute remark and the face Tetsuya had put on. It reminded him how Akihito used to spew curses and glare him. He hoped Tetsuya's vocabulary in cursing wasn't as good as Akihito's, though.

It was half an hour later when Akihito finally appeared, all flustered and worried sick. After a few minutes of apologizing towards the twins, they headed for home.

"Papa, can't you ask Uncle Fei to get us home? You're always late." Tetsuya asked from the backseat.

The Chinese name made Akihito fidget. "You know, he is very busy so, I don't think we should trouble him. I will try to come as early as I can tomorrow."

"Your boss won't listen to you, papa. I know it. Ask Uncle Fei, pleeeeease?"Tetsuya puppy-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. But I don't want to involve him in this hassle. I'll discuss with my boss, okay?" Akihito discreetly sighed as he saw Tetsuya slumped his shoulders a little in disappointment.

Tetsuya knew that Akihito would immediately agree if he mentioned about the man who tried to kidnap them and most importantly, the one who had helped them back then. But, Ryu made him promise to not tell anyone about it and he would never break any promise. Everything was confusing to him; his papa would always avoid to talk about Uncle Fei and Ryu was acting strange.

* * *

><p>Asami had always disliked incompetent people. He saw no reason to associate himself with such people who could never bring him any profit. But, people who do half-assed work outranked his dislike for incompetence.<p>

Kuroda could feel bullets forming on his forehead as he watched how Asami dragged the smoke from his cigarette. Years working under the yakuza made him familiar with gestures that Asami made.

"Mitarai is the CEO's nephew and apparently used that connection to slack off. The CEO also never cared to reprimand him." Kuroda added.

"And the one who had been doing his job was his ex-secretaries. I met them and all of them complained the same thing. However, two of them also hinted about sexual harassment."

Asami tapped his finger on the desk, making Kuroda flinching the tiniest bit. The last time he saw Asami tapped his finger was when one of his smuggling route was stolen by some Vietnamese drug lord and the Vietnamese ended up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay at the end of the day.

"Kuroda, what do you say about a part-time job?"

_Huh?_ Kuroda mentally gawked. It wasn't what he expected to hear.

"Part-time job? Asami-sama, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Kuroda nearly trembled when Asami suddenly smirked. He could never get over his fear of Asami's unknown depth of intelligence and the infamous smirk that Asami always adorned on his lips was the reminder of it.

"Kuroda, how can we tell that we have won when we are hunting wild animals?"

Kuroda gulped as realization hit him. "When we have them cornered, Asami-sama."

His respect and admiration for Asami never wavered since the day he had pledged his loyalty to the Yakuza. The simple question was much more than it seemed. He had always knew it. Asami wasn't scary because of his strength or money-people would rather fight Asami if that was the case. People follow and fear Asami because they could not perceive to what extent Asami's control over their surrounding until their last moment, when they were cornered. Just like wild animals.

The next morning, there he was, in the company Akihito was working for-his 'part-time' job. Asami had arranged for him to guard over Akihito. Not that he doubted his abilities but collecting information had always been his forte and being a bodyguard didn't feel comfortable. He knew Asami was planning something and that was why he didn't question his order.

His suspicion was confirmed when another order came later that morning; Asami wanted him to threat Mitarai using his past secretaries' confessions to manipulation. More questions there as Asami was the owner of the company and could have directly involved with Mitarai. But he did it anyway. Poor Mitarai was shaking and even attempted to bribe him in exchange for silence. And just like that, the manager was now Asami's puppet.

Before lunch break, he received a text from the yakuza; Asami wanted Mitarai to stall Akihito from going out. He thought that since Mitarai was under his command, Asami would ensure that Akihito could get out and get the twins from school on time but it turned out to be the opposite.

Reading Asami's plan was such a pain.

* * *

><p>"Papa is going to be late again." Tetsuya said boringly as they waited for their orders in the cafe, which would be their constant hanging place from today; They didn't want another episode of strangers coming to them saying that they were their father's friend.<p>

"Be patient, Tetsuya." Ryu said.

Tetsuya sighed and laid his head the table with his eyes closed. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Thankfully, the waiter came with their burgers before he could whine some more. The plates clattered a little as the waiter placed them on the table.

"Please enjoy your food." The waiter said in a friendly manner and just as when he was about to turn, a voice butted in.

"One black coffee, please.' The intruder, none other than Asami ordered as he sat across Tetsuya and Ryu. Asami sat leisurely, as if his presence was nothing unusual. His coat was gone, his shirt's top two buttons were left unbuttoned and the sleeves were uncuffed and rolled up, leaving him with a casual look.

"You-" Tetsuya's eyes bulged while Ryu frowned.

"Of course, sir." The waiter smiled politely and left.

"What are you doing here? And why are you sitting with us?" Tetsuya glared Asami.

Asami only smirked, effectively ticking Tetsuya off, as he replied,"Isn't it obvious? I want coffee and I'm sitting here because I want to."

Tetsuya was too annoyed that he could only gape at Asami. He had never met anyone who could be so irritating and shameless as Asami. On the other hand, Asami only smirked more as he saw imaginary smoke fuming from Tetsuya's ears.

"Go sit somewhere else! I don't want to sit with you!" Tetsuya growled and picked up his burger, biting it with his murderous glare fixed on Asami.

"I don't want to." Asami said with a blasé face.

"Go away, you annoying prick!" Tetsuya slammed his burger down on the plate and half-shouted with his mouth full, sending some of the munched burger flying over the table. As if it wasn't enough, there were crumbs smeared at the corners of his mouth. Ryu, with his ever deadpanned face, took the napkin on his lap to wipe the crumbs away.

This time, Asami failed to contain the bubbling laughter in his chest and let out a hearty laugh. A healthy blush crept up to Tetsuya's cheeks at the embarrassment he brought to himself.

"Ryu-chan!" Tetsuya whined with his lower lip slightly jutted out.

"Just ignore him, Tetsuya." Ryu said as he put the now-stained napkin on the table.

"But I don't want to sit with him. I hate him."

A flicker of hurt washed over Asami's stoic face. The tingling from the genuine laughter he had just now disappeared immediately, leaving no trace behind. The twins would have sensed the sudden change in Asami if it weren't for the waiter's sudden appearance.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. Please enjoy your coffee." The waiter placed a white teacup in front Asami. Asami could only grunt in reply and wasted no time to take a sip.

"Why are you here? Be honest." Ryu asked.

Asami calmly placed down the cup onto the saucer before locking his eyes with Ryu's.

"Do you _honestly_ don't know why am I here?" Asami hinted at Ryu, making the boy to cut their eyes contact. Asami felt his cold heart being squeezed when he saw the answer in the boy's action; Ryu had always known him. That was why Ryu gave him all those looks previously.

"I asked first." Ryu tried to avoid answering the already-answered question.

"Hey, meanie pant, why did you hit Papa that day?" Tetsuya butted in. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he bored his hazel eyes into Asami's-anger and accusation were blazing in them.

Asami took another sip of his black coffee. He hadn't exactly thought of the reason why he did; All he did was regretting it. Tetsuya waited patiently for Asami to respond but when almost a minute passed by in silence, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Answer me or I'll tell Papa and Uncle Fei that you came to us." Tetsuya threatened. Ryu whipped his head towards his twin, not believing that their promise was at stake.

Asami raised an eyebrow. It was very interesting to be the one that got threatened once in a while, especially when it was his own son that was doing it to him. Asami smirked-this time in pride- and decided to play along.

"Young man, first, my name is Asami Ryuichi and not meanie pant. Second, I'll tell you if you agree to make a deal with me; You two will come here to this place with me everyday after school and keep it as a secret."

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes but didn't shout as Asami had expected.

"No can do. I can just ask my Papa about it if you don't want to tell me."

"Ho? Then, I guess I have to slip you something under the table; I'll treat you two to lunch everyday. But, do you really want to make your beloved Papa worried? He must be really busy with work and hearing you two got harassed by some meanie pant...poor Papa, don't you think?" Asami's lips twitched upwards as he saw deep furrows in Tetsuya's brow.

"But I don't trust you. How will we know that you won't kidnap or harm us?"

Asami inwardly smiled at Tetsuya's argument.

"I assure you that I mean no harm and if it will convince you, I'll lend you a phone so that you can call the police when you feel not safe."

Tetsuya turned to Ryu, wordlessly asking for his opinion. After several seconds of contemplating, Tetsuya returned his attention on Asami with a resolve.

"Fine. Deal."

"Good. Let's seal the deal." Asami stretched out his right hand, waiting for Tetsuya to shook it.

With a low huff, Tetsuya reached out and shook Asami's larger hand. It was the first time Asami had touched his son and it took all of his will to let Tetsuya's hand go. Greedy for more, Asami reached out for Ryu's. Unlike Tetsuya, Ryu was hesitant and he held Asami's hand longer than Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>I take back what I said in the first chapter; this story exceeded my estimated word count. It will take more than ten chapters. Bear with me (T-T)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone :)

Sorry for making you wait. But I was caught in problems. I was so scared when my eyes were starting to feel very weird and I decided to take a break + I had fever. So, yeah, you got the picture-I am sickly.

I wanted to put all my dearest reviewers name here but I couldn't (Spare my eyes) (T-T)

Thank you for everyone who had been so kind in giving responses and you don't know how useful they were for me to develop the plot. A big heart for you!

**loveroftheyaoi, **once again thank you for your very meticulous review. Please don't worry, all your points will be answered in future chapters.

As for the vote in the last chapter, I have decided that Yoh will be Feilong's partner. BUT, I will write an extra chapter (an AU) where Tetsuya ended up with Feilong. Thank you for the response!

* * *

><p><em>10.00 PM<em>

Akihito's hazel orbs widen in panic as his mind struggled to process what Yoh had just told him. Yoh, the stoic guard, was still on his knees with his head hanging low.

"Wha-what did Feilong say about this?"

He was scared, he was really scared to the point that he could literally feel a wave of nausea about to crash on him. Did Feilong agreed?

"Feilong-sama will never allow it to happen, Takaba-san. That is why I'm asking you to do this or he will really get himself killed along with everyone under him," Yoh's head fell even further as he continued in a desperate voice ,"Please, Takaba-san. I know what I'm asking of you is not easy but there is no one other than you can prevent the war."

"Is there no other way?"

Finally, Yoh met Akihito's eyes. "Yes, there is no other way."

If it was a nightmare, there was nothing he wanted other than waking up from it. But his trembling body was evident enough that it wasn't a dream. It was his reality that he thought he had escape from.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

While Asami was in the cafe with the twins, Kirishima had his hands full with two men-they were Feilong's men and had been assigned to watch the twins- at the secluded alley not far from the school. He and Asami were already aware that they were around but decided to do nothing until the day when the twins were approached by the stranger. That day, the bodyguards went for a short break after they were convinced that nothing would happen and due to that irresponsible act, Asami deemed that they were not needed anymore.

Kirishima had yet broken a sweat when the men finally fell on the ground with broken bones.

"Useless. Feilong ought to pick better ones in the future." Kirishima commented dryly.

"You bastard! Feilong-sama will make you pay for this!" One of them shouted.

"I doubt he will. For low-lives like you two, at least." Kirishima said.

The men opened their mouth to shout more but were cut off by Kirishima.

"Tell your boss that Asami will be waiting for him later tonight at Club Sion." Kirishima tossed a business card to the men. "It's about a certain thing that he had hidden in Hong Kong." With that, Kirishima returned to the limo.

Through the large glass of the small cafe, Kirishima could see how his employer interacted with the twins. It was awkward but not unwelcomed to see Asami being care-free. When he saw Asami laughed, he couldn't help but feel touched. He couldn't really recall when was the last time he had seen Asami laughing openly.

A snort escaped Kirishima when he realized how sappy he was being at the moment.

But it was nostalgic seeing how responsive the younger twin was at Asami. Tetsuya's scowl was just like Akihito's.

Watching the serene-in his opinion, although Tetsuya wasn't exactly in a peaceful state- situation his employer was in eased him a bit. Bringing Asami's family home wouldn't be easy but Asami would succeed sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

_The calm before the storm_... Kirishima grimly thought.

Feilong wouldn't be able to stop Asami. At the thought of the Chinese mafia, Kirishima half smirked and half tensed. Feilong could never guess what Asami had in store for him.

_9.00PM_

The ice in the glass clinked a little as Asami put the glass down on the table in front him. There was no other patron there; he had closed the club for the night. Inwardly, Asami smirked as he waited patiently for his 'guest'. He knew Feilong had no other choice but come. It was just a matter of time and he had all night to waste, anyways; the time he spent with his sons earlier had him in a good mood and he had a rare urge to take a breather. Kirishima was silently ecstatic with his sudden short break-he could practically sense it.

Reminiscing his afternoon, his thought wandered to his boys. They were fascinating and he could see that Akihito had raised them well. A pang of jealousy hit him hard.

The fact that he had missed seeing the growth of both Akihito and his sons didn't sit well with him. He didn't get to be the first that know about Akihito's pregnancy, not when Akihito's body slowly changed during the nine months, and also not when Akihito gave birth.

Feilong was the lucky son of a b*tch who was there with his Akihito the whole time.

Subconsciously, Asami's eyes narrowed into slits but when his sight landed on the duralumin case next to his glass of whiskey, his eyes eased up in vileness. Feilong was surprisingly careless this time.

Asami was snapped back into his surrounding when Kirishima walked in with Feilong and Yoh tagging behind him.

Asami greeted Feilong's impassive face with a smirk as the Chinese took his seat across from him while Yoh dutifully stood next to Feilong.

"Feilong, welcome to my club." Asami said leisurely as he poured a glass of whiskey in to the empty glass in front of Feilong.

"Spare me the greetings, Asami. We are not here to have a nice chat." Feilong replied as he eyed the liquor that Asami had handed him.

However, when Feilong's eyes landed on the duralumin case, his face visibly tensed up for a fraction of a second. Seeing Feilong's subtle reaction, Asami smirked again.

"Saw something familiar?" Asami asked with a laid-back tone, intending to infuriate Feilong further.

"Playing dumb, are we?" Feilong said sarcastically.

The case was the same duralumin case that his father had given to him. He wasn't sharp this round, he admitted it. When the two guards that he had assigned for the twins reported about what happened at the school alley, he wasted no time to call the bank that was supposed to keep the deed.

But when he did, all he received from the personnel was a very puzzled "But, Feilong-sama, you were the one who retrieved the item."

"How did you know where I kept it?"

"It wasn't easy, I must say. But my best man is not the best for nothing."

By then, Feilong's composed mask was about to crumble in rage that he had to ground his teeth together.

"Then, what are you expecting from this? A full-blown war?"

"I can wipe out your organisation even without the deed, Feilong. I have a greater interest in something else than Baishe."

"And pray tell me ,Asami, what is it?"

Asami focused his golden orbs onto Feilong's and said, "My family."

Feilong's lean fingers automatically curled into tight balls as he tried to calm himself.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

That earned Feilong another cynical smirk from Asami.

"Who is the one playing dumb now, Feilong? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The dismay smote Feilong. He could only glare Asami with icy stare. He had always feared that this would happen. How foolish had he been all this while to wish that Asami would never know about the children.

Asami also had dropped his facade and met Feilong's glare with his anger.

"You hid them from me, Feilong. Twelve f*cking years, Feilong. That is more than enough reason for me to kill you."

Kirishima, who had been watching them winced as he heard Asami swearing. It was never a good thing whenever Asami cussed.

"_Correction_; Akihito came to me. You have no one to blame but yourself for this whole ordeal."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you hid them."

"Yes, I hid them. Guess, why I did?"

Both Kirishima and Yoh fought shivers along their spines as the conversation between Asami and Feilong intensified.

"They belong to _me_." Asami said menacingly.

"They are not objects."

"No, they are not. But that is the least of your concern, Feilong. You should worry about yourself. This deed," Asami picked the deed up "will surely attract many attentions. I heard the Russians and many other groups are fighting over your territory in Hong Kong."

Feilong shot another glare towards Asami who remained unfazed by it.

"What do you want?" Feilong asked without bothering to cover his fury.

"Hand over Akihito and my sons and leave Japan. Your place are never with them or here. You have seventy-two hours or I will spread news about this deed and watch everyone hunt you like hounds."

Unexpectedly, Feilong let out a sickening chuckle. Asami raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Your confidence is impressive as ever, Asami. But what makes you think that I can be easily defeated?"

"Feilong, the fact that I managed to get the deed is the proof that Baishe is weakening. You abandoned your subordinates in Hong Kong by coming here, Feilong. Your attention was diverted."

Indeed, Asami was right. Feilong tasted numbness, leaving him pale at the realization. His stay in Japan was inordinate, making his hold in Hong Kong unsecured. Yoh had been saying the same thing; his attention was diverted.

"That is why I said, your place is never with Akihito, nor Japan. Return to Hong Kong and I will give you back this deed."

Without tearing his sight from Feilong, Asami reached for his glass and took a gulp.

Victory was on his side, all that matters now was time.

_10.30PM_

Ryu rarely scold Tetsuya whenever he did mistakes since he didn't like seeing Tetsuya feeling down so, he mostly let Tetsuya off the hook-because Tetsuya could never do anything wrong on purpose, being the soft-hearted child he was. But today, Tetsuya's action was something that he couldn't let slide.

He had his own share in it; he knew that not telling his Papa about Asami was wrong. But making deal with Asami was on another level of wrongness.

Without as much as a knock to announce his presence, Ryu opened the door of Tetsuya's room and slammed it close.

"Ryu-chan?" Tetsuya's voice was a mixture of intimidation and confusion.

Ryu locked his sharp gaze on Tetsuya who was sitting on the bed. Seeing the patented look on his twin, Tetsuya immediately could deduce that he was in a trouble.

"Tetsuya, you'd better explain yourself why you agreed to Asami's deal or I will tell everything to Papa."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in alarm.

"B-but, Ryu-chan- you wouldn't! Papa will also be mad at you if you do."

"Tetsuya, _explain_. Now." Ryu's eyes narrowed.

Tetsuya lowered his eyes onto the sheets. A few seconds passed by before Tetsuya could bring himself to answer Ryu.

"I...I was curious." Tetsuya mumbled.

Ryu kept silent and waited patiently for Tetsuya to continue.

"Ryu-chan, have you never wondered about mom? Papa never talked about her and when I asked Uncle Fei about it, he also won't tell me anything. It's as if she doesn't exist at all."

Ryu unconsciously curled his fingers into fists to hide his shock at the mention of their 'mom'.

"I really want to know who she is...I want to know why she is not here with us," Tetsuya's voice lowered at the last part "Asami looked so much like you, Ryu-chan. What if he is related to our mom? He might be able to bring us to mom."

Tetsuya's eyes turned hot and before he knew it, tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

"I know I was stupid to make the deal with him. But I couldn't help it. I-I'm sorry."

Then, Tetsuya couldn't control his sobs and he brought his hands onto his face. Ryu could no longer be upset towards Tetsuya. Ryu walked to the bed and sat next to Tetsuya before he pulled Tetsuya into a hug. He patted Tetsuya's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I didn't mean to make you cry." Ryu said softly.

Tetsuya hugged his twin back, his frame shaking as he cried. They stayed like that until Tetsuya's sobs died down.

"Ryu-chan, what are you going to do now?" Tetsuya asked hesitantly.

Ryu found himself indecisive at Tetsuya's question. Then again, bigger problem might occur later if he relented. But...maybe he could tell everything without mentioning Tetsuya's involvement; he could just say that he was the one who agreed with the deal. Just this once, he would lie.

"I won't tell Papa."

_I'm sorry_, Ryu apologized.

Ryu stayed until Tetsuya was asleep. With one final glance, Ryu exited Tetsuya's room and walked towards their father's room. The silence along the short journey was eerie, Ryu could almost see himself getting scolded really bad-maybe even getting punished. He convinced himself that he shouldn't be surprised if it did happen later.

Standing outside Akihito's door, Ryu took one long breath before he knocked.

"Y-yeah?" Akihito's voice was muffled by the door, but it didn't conceal how badly it shook.

"Papa, it's me. May I come in?" Ryu said as he frowned.

For several moments, Akihito didn't respond and Ryu was becoming more nervous and worried. But when the door creaked open, revealing a very stressed-looking Akihito, Ryu could no longer remember the reason he was there. Akihito's eyes were puffy from crying and his breathe was slightly hitched.

"Papa? What is wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Come in first." Akihito opened the door wider, letting his son in.

Inside the room, Ryu's face turned unreadable as he took in the sight of the rummaged closet and drawers. A suitcase was lying on top of the bed.

"P-Papa?" Ryu stuttered.

Ryu was spun around by a pair of hands on his shoulders. Akihito got on one of his knees and bored his eyes onto Ryu's.

"Ryu, listen. We don't have much time," Akihito felt his eyes began to turn teary again but he pushed it down "we have to run."

"Run?"

"Yes. I can't explain it now. We have to move now before it's too late."

"But why?" Ryu asked with a hint of sadness.

Akihito bit on his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. Like I said, there is no time to explain. Please, just-trust me, okay? Now, I want you to go to your room and pack some clothes. I'll go get Tetsuya."

However, Ryu remained where he was. His face contorted in confusion and reluctance. The terror in Akihito's eyes was enough to make his insides churn.

"Go. Now." Akihito said with a stern voice.

It made Ryu obeyed him in an instant and left for his room. Akihito had to give in to his fears by then. He let a few drops of tears escape his eyes as he walked towards the nightstand. There was a small note book there with a pen-which he was staring at when Ryu knocked.

Wiping the tears on his cheeks, Akihito took the pen and wrote down on a piece of paper that he had ripped off the book.

His fingers were shaking as he tried to jot down that could be his last words to Feilong. It hurt so much that he almost couldn't continue. It had been so quick. He thought he didn't have to run anymore.

But by some miracle, he managed to finish the note. Snatching the suitcase on the bed, Akihito spared one last glance to the note on the night stand before he shut the door.

In record time, Akihito managed to get the three of them out of the house. He knew the movement of the guards, the time when they change positions and the time when they take ten minutes break.

Tetsuya was still asleep on Akihito's shoulder, dead to the world in his fatigue while Ryu was pale as ghost as he clenched the hem of Akihito's shirt in a very tight grip. They were very lucky to get a taxi a few minutes after that.

Even while fighting with his drowsiness, Ryu's grip on Akihito's shirt remained tight.

"Papa, where are we going?" He asked.

Akihito nearly broke down at the question. He, himself, didn't know where to go. But he would be damned if he would show how weak he was to his son. Coaxing an assuring smile on his lips, he turned to Ryu and said, "Somewhere safe."

Despite the lack of light in the cab, Ryu could see how his father's lower lip quivered as he smiled. He nodded and spoke no more.

Not far behind the taxi they were in, a black car was tagging along. There in the driver seat, was a man in a hoody.

* * *

><p>Review, pretty please? Thank you :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I thought I should update another chapter to make up my break. So, please enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews :)

**loveroftheyaoi**, your review is detailed as always ;)

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Akihito muttered to the taxi driver as he closed the door with his unoccupied hand and quickly went into the small hotel building.<p>

The hotel seemed like a good choice for them to hide for the night. He needed to clear his jumbled mind a bit before he could plan what to do afterwards. The twins would also need some explanation after they had their rest.

Speaking of explanation, he couldn't find any courage to think of it. He was trapped between hiding the truth and feeding them little lies in order to smooth things out. Then again, Ryu would probably come out with his own theory if he detected the slightest trace of dishonest-which Ryu was very good at. There wasn't even much he could lie to Ryu at the first place with Ryu knowing the root of their problems.

Tetsuya was the one who worried him the most. He knew that Tetsuya really liked Feilong and admired him. He could even say that Tetsuya saw Feilong as a father figure. Now that they left Feilong, Tetsuya would surely become sad.

"Alright, Ryu, go to sleep." Akihito said with a hint of apology as he tucked Tetsuya into the other twin bed. Ryu was sitting on the couch with the suitcase and two backpacks they brought with them.

"Where are you going to sleep, Papa?" Ryu asked with his eyelids drooping.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can sleep with Tetsuya, Papa. You can have the other bed." Ryu said as he walked towards the bed which Tetsuya was lying on.

"Ryu, I'm fine. You need to have a good sleep and the couch won't give you that."

"But I-"

"Ryu, no. I appreciate that but I want you to rest well because later, we're going to have a long talk." The stern look returned to Akihito's hazel orbs and Ryu couldn't protest any further.

Sighing, Ryu nodded and turned to the vacant bed. As Ryu slipped under the duvet, Akihito approached Ryu and crouched down.

"Ryu." Akihito called out softly.

"Hm?" Ryu was too tired to respond properly and could only hum.

Akihito opened his mouth to continue but he closed it before he could articulate anything. The same thing repeated itself a few times until Akihito gave in. Akihito pressed his lips onto Ryu's forehead for several heartbeats before pulling away.

"Good night." Akihito said and walked towards the couch opposite the beds.

"Good night, Papa." Ryu said before letting himself to be drifted into sleep.

The void of sound in the room allowed Akihito to calm down for a bit. Slumping down on the couch, Akihito let out a contented sigh when he felt the stiffness around his shoulders and legs began to lessen.

Staring at the ceiling, Akihito waited for unconsciousness to claim him.

_Please, even just for a few hours, let me be free of everything._

* * *

><p>"Hello, mister. Sorry for calling you this late but I gotta tell you something...it's me, your little bird who got you the hair samples. Remember now?" The man said in laid-back tone on the phone.<p>

"Yeah. It's about the blond and the two kids...they ran away. No, they ran on their own...I know where they are. Do you want-why did I even bother to ask you that...they are in a cheap hotel called Miyagi Motel in Shibuya district." The man let out a small exasperated sigh.

"Why am I doing this?" The man pursed his lips "Who knows..."

The call was ended before the person on the other line could say anything. The man turned the phone off and tossed it out of the window. Taking a glance on the side-view mirror, the man adjusted his hood and continued to watch the entrance of the hotel.

He would not let Akihito and his sons leave the hotel until Asami's men arrive.

He held no grudge against them, in fact, he had learn to like them over the years they spent together-albeit not close. But if he had to choose between them and his master, then, he would rather sacrifice them.

His master would hate him if he knew about what he did. But it was alright. As long as his master would be safe and remain powerful, he was willing to take anything. Even if he could no longer stay beside him.

He would beg for a bullet in his heart from his master later. That was the only ending for someone like him, who had his heart stolen, could have.

He had tried many times to warn his master about this inevitable crisis but his master won't heed. His master was distracted by happiness-not that he disliked his master being happy but for someone like his master, happiness is a double-edged sword. He would give anything to make his master happy. If only he was the one who could make his master's loneliness vanish...

The man was snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar ring tone hit his ears. It was the ring tone that he had learned to anticipate every day for the years he had served under his master. He slipped his hand into his slack's pocket and took out the ringing phone.

"Ye-" He said as soon he had connected the call but was cut off by the caller.

For a few long seconds, he went quiet and listened.

When the caller was was done, he said with the same respectful tone he had always used to his master,"Yes, Feilong-sama."

The line was hung almost immediately after that.

The call had stirred the huge guilt he was harboring towards his master and the Takabas. His master was very worried upon realizing the absence of his family and ordered him to look for them.

"I'm sorry, Feilong-sama." He whispered.

His mind involuntarily replayed the last conversation he had with Akihito.

_He knocked the door twice and waited for Akihito to open the door. Several brief moments later, there was no respond. He knocked again, harder this time, and it wasn't long before the door was opened. _

"_Huh? Yoh?" Akihito said comically, clearly surprised to see him._

"_Pardon me for disturbing you at this time, but I need to talk with you." He said in a tone that conveyed urgency. _

"_Oh, sure. Come in." The blond instantly turned nervous and widened the door to let him in. _

"_Thank you." _

_Akihito closed the door behind him with a low thud after he walked into the bedroom. _

"_Please, have a seat." Akihito gestured the small love seat across them. _

"_Takaba-san, please have a seat first." He pleaded. _

_Akihito gave him a very awkward look but probably, due to the serious air he was emanating, Akihito didn't say anything and complied. _

_Once Akihito was seated, he went down on his knees. The blond was shocked by his action and shot off to stand up._

"_Yoh! What are you doing?" _

"_Takaba-san, you are a good person. I have no doubt in your sincerity towards Feilong-sama. That is why, please hear me out." _

"_What the-I will stil hear you out without you kneeling down like this. Get up, Yoh. You're making me edgy." _

"_No, Takaba-san. I...can't."_

"_Can't what?" Akihito asked worriedly._

"_Takaba-san," He dropped his head low "please go to Asami." _

_A startled gasp was Akihito's reaction. Even without looking up, he knew that Akihito was trembling. _

"_W-w-what?"_

"_Feilong-sama is being blackmailed by Asami; the only possession that Feilong-sama's father left for Feilong-sama was stolen and Asami threatened to use it to destroy Feilong-sama. Asami had given him seventy-two hours to surrender you and the twins and leave Japan."_

_Akihito couldn't form any words, all he could do was stare at Yoh with his eyes wide open. _

"_That is why, I beg you, Takaba-san. Please go to Asami." _

"_Wha-what did Feilong say about this?" _

"_Feilong-sama will never allow it to happen, Takaba-san. That is why I'm asking you to do this or he will really get himself killed along with everyone under him," His head fell even further as he continued in a desperate voice ,"Please, Takaba-san. I know what I'm asking of you is not easy but there is no one other than you can prevent the war." _

_Silence overtook the space as both of them couldn't bear the weight of their conversation._

"_Is there no other way?" Akihito finally spoke. _

_He raised his head and met Akihito's eyes. "Yes, there is no other way."_

He had foreseen the decision that Akihito would make. No, he made Akihito took the decision to run. Akihito was a loving person, naturally tender by heart and there was no way he would let anyone get hurt for him. Akihito placed his children and people around him first and that trait was the most crucial key in his plan.

Taking Akihito and the twins within Feilong's compound would have been very difficult. With the threat from Asami, Feilong would tighten his protection over them. The only option he had left was to separate them from Feilong before luring Asami out to them. It would later appear as Asami managed to found them on his own and Feilong would have no clue to what he had done.

No clue to what he had done? He had to laugh at his own silly contradiction.

He was the one who gave the hair to Asami's men, leaking the Akihito's secret. He wanted Asami to take Akihito and the twins away from Feilong so that Feilong could revert his attention back to his turf. That alone gave Feilong enough reason to kill him.

It was very pathetic of him but when he wanted to plead for his death from Feilong, he also wanted Feilong to not know of his plan at the same time. So much for being in love.

But he will face it. He had betrayed Feilong, his master, and he would never deny that.

Yoh was once again interrupted from his thoughts when five sleek, black cars pulled over behind his car. Men in black suits soon boarded off the cars and with a mountainous blond leading them, they all went into the building.

Because he was convinced that there was no one in the cars behind, Yoh didn't bothered much to mask his presence. He was too preoccupied with the men who had gone to get Akihito and the children that he didn't notice Kuroda and Kirishima had got off from one of the cars and were now looking at him suspiciously.

Only when Kuroda had tapped his window that he realized that he was spotted.

Without wasting any more time, he sped off while cursing his recklessness. His hood was still on and that eased him a bit. All that he had to do was get out from there and he would not be recognized.

But, his chance to get away was decreasing when he noticed there was two cars tailing him. He drove the car near to its limit and for a while, he was almost convinced that he had shook them off his back until the cars appeared back not far behind him. Worse, they began shooting at the tires and managed to shoot at two of them. The sudden deflation of the tires caused him to lose control over the vehicle and before he knew it, he was already upside down in mid air. The last thing he saw was the windshield being shattered.

* * *

><p>It happened so fast. One second, they were sleeping peacefully in their hotel room but the next second, they were startled awake by the sound of the door being opened by force. Papa had screamed to them, telling them to run but they couldn't. When Akihito struggled against the men, one of them took out a cloth and covered Akihito's mouth and nose with the said cloth. Akihito went unconscious after that.<p>

Seeing Tetsuya who was frightened, the men paused abruptly. A tall blond approached them and was surprisingly reasonable enough to speak to them. The blond coaxed them to follow them and tried to help carry them to the car. But with one sharp "Don't touch us", the blond understood and allowed them to walk on their own.

Tetsuya was crying violently against him, his whole body shaking in fear. He, too, was scared but for some reason, he didn't feel like crying. He could only wrap his arms around Tetsuya and try to calm him down while watching his Papa lying unconscious on Asami's lap.

Asami was cradling his Papa's head on the crook of his neck while his arms were coiled around his Papa's body. Asami's face was devoid of any emotion but he could see that his eyes had softened and there was no sign of impending violence.

As if he could sense the stare Ryu was giving him, Asami moved his sight to his son.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Asami said quietly.

Ryu felt his blood boiling at that. First he got them like that and now he was apologizing? He could have done something in more civilized ways!

Tetsuya's sobs suddenly became the center of Asami's attention and the apologetic feeling that Ryu felt from Asami escalated. Ryu had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Tetsuya." Asami said gently.

Tetsuya's breath turned erratic and his body turned rigid at the mention of his name.

"Tetsuya," Asami reached out a hand towards Tetsuya "I won't hurt you."

Whimpers were all they could hear from Tetsuya. Disappointment and sorrow marred Asami's expression by then and he slowly let his hand fell on his side.

"I'm sorry." Asami repeated.

"Bad guy! Asami is a bad guy! I hate you!" Tetsuya shouted even while his cheeks were wet with tears.

The insult wasn't directed at him but he could feel the sting. He wondered how Asami would take it and he wasn't the least surprised when he saw a flicker of pain in his eyes.

It was confusing but the moment he saw the hurt in Asami, he forgot the anger he felt earlier. Instead, he pitied Asami. Asami, their father, who looked so clueless of what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, I'm back with the new chapter. This chapter worries me a lot and I would like to apologize in advance if you find Asami being a little out of character- I was constantly double-checking Asami while I wrote this but I hope it was only in my head.

A big thank you for my awesome reviewers and readers;

**almayaoi**, **dudumanb**, **finderlov**, **Nikkie23534**, **Ryuakilover**, **psyNEKOpath**, **jessiej1987**, **YaoiMom**, **Ryukei**, **c0c0ly**, **Asami's clown**, **Yaoifangirl89**, **bibahsama29**, **xDarklightx**, **blackrosewitch1996**, **Belle'Masque**, J**oEdgardHom**, **StarXNite**, **maplett**, **greenwings33**, **shelby98**, **Kunoichi of the Moonlit night**, **Kichou**, **honeymama24** , **Absalon95**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **arifacandlelight**, **Dum-dum21**, **Blooming-Sunshine**, **aarshia**, **mute-by-choice**, **akirakihito**, **akiasami**, **Asaxakilove**, **severedserenity**, **aoi. .forward**, **lola1021**, **greenwings33**, **yuichichan17**, **sparkling red**, **narutopokefan**, **fan**, **h.g**, **kat1316**, **AngelofDarkness**, **5123**, **whitangel**, **Katasana**, **kittyzala**, **shishi**, **Nbsiren**, **KyouyaxCloud**, **hawk1891**, **jewel131415**, **ourrhechan**, **blackreader**, **topy**, **Luka**, **Kay**, **Stasia Clash**, **Innocenteyes**,** funkygirl,** **akixasa125**, **loveroftheyaoi, darkemo-roxy**, **ourhecchan**, **theDuckeyBoy**, **Amy**, **renakp**, **BlueBay135**, , **ROMEHI **and **Guests**.

**loveroftheyaoi, **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Oh, yes, it was Yoh. Thank you for your constant review-I really do appreciate your detailed comments.

* * *

><p>"Bad guy! Asami is a bad guy! I hate you!" Tetsuya's voice cracked.<p>

Asami had to look away from Tetsuya, the accusing stare accompanied with tears was too much for him to take and he had to gulp hard to dislodge an invisible lump in his suddenly too dry throat. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ryu's angry face morphed into a sympathetic look. He didn't wanted to know how he must be looked like now but at least, he knew that Ryu didn't hate him. Much. Glancing down at Akihito, Asami pulled the limp body against him closer, needing to feel the warmth from Akihito. Knowing Akihito, the blond would lash out tenfold harder than Tetsuya when he wakes up and honestly, he wasn't looking forward for it. If it was anyone else, he could have just cut their tongue to end their insults but this was Akihito in question and hurting Akihito would never be an option.

The thought of it reminded him of the incident where he assaulted Akihito. His jaws tensed, not liking at how he had acted at that time. The only thing that he could recall before he stormed to attack Akihito was anger. Looking back, he couldn't determine whether the anger was really for Akihito because deep down, he understood that anybody would run if they were in Akihito's place.

The first several years after Akihito left, he was filled with the similar rage that he experienced a few weeks ago. Why did he had to meet Akihito? If only he didn't meet Akihito, then, he would never have come across all the feelings that was driving him insane. He could have just continue to live like how he was taught to be. Perhaps the feeling of being fooled by fate got into him;showing him Akihito like a ray of light and only to drag him back into the depth of the abyss the next second.

The complicated situation he was in was beyond anything that he had ever involved in and so far, he saw no way but force Akihito to accept him.

Undoubtedly, Akihito would retaliate. Didn't Akihito had always defied him? That was the reason why he couldn't afford to lose Akihito. Akihito was a splash of colours in his world, a fresh spring breeze that he couldn't find anywhere else. No one but him knew how meaningful Akihito's presence in his life was—Kirishima and Suoh might get a clue but most likely only the rough idea that covered of what little fact they knew about the time before they had met. Akihito was more than that and no one but him understood.

* * *

><p>Stirring lightly, Akihito's eyelids fluttered open a few times, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. His head was slightly spinning but his body was miraculously feeling refreshed and well rested. He had a good sleep. Propping himself using his elbows to sit up, he lazily swept his eyes round, expecting to see Tetsuya and Ryu still asleep. But what greeted him made him confused. Tetsuya and Ryu were indeed still sleeping but they were on his sides, not on their respective bed. He remembered that he slept on the couch and...<p>

Akihito's eyes widened, his face paled as realization hit him hard. They were abducted by Asami. Akihito scanned the big unfamiliar room they were in for Asami but found no one other than the three of them. Careful as to not interrupt his sons' sleep, Akihito slid off the king-sized bed and tip-toed to the door.

Experimentally, he twisted the door knob, checking if it was locked but it turned perfectly and a flare of hope was ignited in Akihito. They still had the chance to run. He braved himself to open the door a bit, intending to have a peek of what could be waiting for them outside. There was a short hallway with a few doors on both sides but other than that, he couldn't see anything else. Asami had to be somewhere in the place they were in with his men guarding. As much he hated it, sneaking out was no longer an option; he had to plan carefully.

If only Feilong could come and get them out. Akihito shook his head, dispelling the thought. He couldn't involve Feilong any further in the mess. He left because he didn't want Feilong to get hurt and he wouldn't do any good if he regret his decision now.

In his trance, Akihito didn't notice Asami walking along the hallway and was now only a few feet away from the slightly ajar door.

"Akihito." Asami called out in a hushed voice, not taking any chance to wake their children.

Akihito jolted and drew in breath sharply as he stared directly into Asami's intense golden orbs.

"Come out to the living room." Asami turned and walked to the direction he came from, heading to the end of the hallway, where the living room was.

Akihito's body was refusing to obey his brain, not wanting to step forward and come out of the sense of protection the room gave him. Of course, the sense of protection was only an illusion because there was no way the room could keep Asami away from entering but at least it was reassuring.

Akihito forced himself to understand that he needed to do it, to go and try to persuade Asami and steeled his will as he slipped out of the room. His heartbeat was frantic, almost as if his heart threatening to burst in his ribcage. He was greeted with the sight of a spacey living room, furnished minimally in black and white , exactly how he remembered Asami's penthouse twelve years ago was like.

_Was this the same...? _

"Akihito?"Asami asked gently, snapping Akihito out of his thoughts. "Akihito, let's sit down."

Seething, Akihito couldn't care any less about sitting and talking like how he had intended originally.

"Asami, let us go. I don't want to be here." In his seat, Asami narrowed his eyes.

"You and our children are not going anywhere, Akihito."

"You have no—" Akihito paused, his mind processing a certain part of Asami's dictator statement "—what did you say?"

"Exactly what you heard."

Akihito paled again and Asami took it as an alert to not push Akihito to his limit. Making his voice less authoritative than usual, he said,"I know who they are to me, Akihito."

"H—how long...?"

"I found out about it a day after our encounter in Ginza."

At the mention of Ginza, Akihito flared up.

"So what?' Akihito glared at Asami defiantly," we were perfectly fine without you and certainly don't need you butting into our life."

"I am their father; they are part of me and they belong to my side. You, too."

"Asami! Don't you dare forget how I got pregnant with them. Don't. You. F*cking. Dare. I don't want to be any part of you and neither of my kids."

"I never forgot about it, Akihito. But what was done is done and there is nothing we could do about it. It's the best for us to move on and fix our family."

Akihito snorted.

"Our family? Stop hallucinating, Asami! There was nothing between us back then. Tetsuya and Ryu are my children; not yours, because to you, they are only an unexpected outcome of your selfish act," Akihito hissed "you know what? If you want a family that bad, go get a woman and f*ck her. There, problem solved."

A soon as Akihito had finish his sentence, he found his wrist in Asami's grip and Asami was staring down at him. He couldn't believe how fast Asami had moved.

"Don't degrade our children by making them equal to any children. They are precious to me, this family is precious to me and it's because they are my children and family with you. I want this family."

"Family is built on love and trust, not what you want. I don't want you anywhere close to Tetsuya and Ryu." Akihito tried to free his wrist but Asami's grip was too strong.

"You _will_ love and trust only me. You have no right to deny them their right to know me, Akihito."

Akihito could only gape in disbelief, couldn't accept at how easily Asami had told him to do what he wanted. He felt his breathing turned heavy, his chest heaving up and down in his effort to control the wrath in him but soon gave up when he felt his eyes turned hot. Shocking both Asami and himself, he succeeded in pulling his hand free, and pushed Asami.

"I'm not your slave! You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I do have the right; I will be the only one for you and I will erase anyone who as much as think of you."

Asami's jaws snapped, his eyes burning hole into Akihito's glassy eyes.

"Who do you think you are, Asami? Just how arrogant and selfish can you be?" Akihito said in a low, hatred-filled yet shaking voice that made Asami speechless.

The burn in his eyes intensified and seconds later, all he knew he was wiping his wet cheeks away with the back of his hands. It was pathetic of him, to cry like a wimp in front Asami but he couldn't take it anymore. He let out the hidden sobs in his chest that had been constricting him for the long past hours, allowing himself to break so that he could at least be honest to himself. Screw it if Asami laughed at him, snickering over his helplessness or even beating the crap out of him.

Meanwhile, Asami watched Akihito broke in front him with wide eyes. He was the reason why Akihito, the only person he wanted in his whole life, was on his knees, crying like there was no tomorrow. The pained sound Akihito let out hurt him, deeper than he could imagine. Even being half-dead was better than watching Akihito like this.

"Akihito," Asami called out softly as he crouched onto the floor, kneeling beside Akihito.

His hands were extended to Akihito's shaking shoulders, longing to give some comfort to Akihito but before he could touch him, Akihito had harshly slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!"

But Asami couldn't bear to allow any more tears to fall from Akihito's anguished eyes. He ignored Akihito's protest and wrapped his arms around Akihito. Akihito trashed wildly, attempting to kick him off but he didn't let go instead, he kissed the top of Akihito's head many times. That was all he could think of to soothe Akihito. After several minutes, Akihito had turned into a mess, still sobbing but not moving; his energy was drained from fighting Asami who was still embracing him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Akihito asked lifelessly, defeated.

Asami landed another kiss onto Akihito's head, breathing in the sweet scent.

"Because I want you."

Akihito could feel the sincerity in Asami's voice, there was no mockery nor lies and he had to laugh at it. He laughed so hard that tears returned to his eyes. In the end, Asami was still the selfish bastard. He knew it.

The totally unexpected laughter from Akihito was void of happiness, instead, it was full of sadness. Asami didn't like it and he never wanted to hear it again.

* * *

><p>Feilong hid his glare behind the dark sunglasses as he and his men walked towards the room Yoh was kept in. He had received a message from Asami, notifying him about Yoh's involvement in the whole ordeal. At first, he suspected it as a ploy to trap him but later, all the pieces of information fitted Yoh's treason.<p>

Kirishima and another colleague of his were checking a suspicious car when the driver of the said car sped off after he noticed their presence. The other man recognized the hood the driver was wearing and went after after the car. They shot at the car causing the driver to lost control. The inspection afterwards confirmed his identity to Asami.

Yoh was sent to Asami's hospital considering the injuries he had so that they could interrogate him. Probably due to the fact that he already got what he wanted, Asami decided to let him deal with Yoh.

"Wait here." Feilong ordered and opened the door and entered.

Yoh was barely awake, his throbbing head was bandaged and his body was too tired. Feilong stood in front of the hospital bed Yoh was in and took off his glasses. Murderous aura was surrounding Feilong with cold gaze that promised agony to whomever it was directed. But, Yoh didn't feel harmed nor threatened instead, he felt grateful. If him dying could lessen the sadness over the loss of Akihito and the children his master was going through, he would die gladly. That was what he earned for himself and he would accept it like a man.

"Fei...long-sama." Yoh's voice was hoarse and low.

"Yoh," Feilong hissed with unconcealed anger, "you betrayed me."

Yoh closed his eyes, trying to swallow down the guilt he felt was crushing him on the chest.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To make you return to Hong Kong."

His ex-right man answer was short, offering no explanation yet it was everything. But the bitter taste of betrayal was too much to handle, especially when it came to Yoh, the most trusted employee he ever had.

"You underestimated me, Yoh. How fool you are."

"I would never dare to, Feilong-sama. I had been at your side since in the beginning and I trust in your abilities."

Feilong scoffed.

"Your action contradicts your words, Yoh. Because if you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I didn't, Feilong-sama. Please believe me. I did it because you were distracted."

"Distracted? Akihito and the twins were never a distraction to me. They were my family."

Family, that was what they had meant to Feilong. Yoh never once regarded them less than that to Feilong but it still didn't deny the truth that they were indeed a distraction. Their talk wouldn't solve anything, no words could mend what had he done and he preferred bullets in his body over looking at Feilong's pained face or being watched in disdain by Feilong.

Deciding that this was it, the ending that he had been waiting for, Yoh wringed every last drop of energy in his worn-out body to get up. He ended up on the floor, his body protesting his movement but it didn't hinder him from crawling towards his master's feet.

"Begging will not save you, Yoh." Feilong spat.

"I don't want to be saved, Feilong-sama," Feilong's brows scrunched up in confusion ,"please kill me. I want to die at your own hands."

"What trick are you trying to pull?"

"I am not trying to trick you, Feilong-sama. This is my last wish. This is the only way for me...whose heart had been stolen by you."

Feilong stared down at Yoh, who just had tell him squarely about the last thing he could expect coming from most people—excluding Akihito— and when they did, it was only a lie.

"Excuse me?"

"I am in love with you, Feilong-sama." Yoh's voice held nothing but the truth but Feilong was in no condition to believe him.

"You— in love with me? Where does that audacity comes from, Yoh?"

Beneath the unfazed front he had put, Feilong surreptitiously battled with a resurfaced past—memories that he never wanted to remember again. The distant look that his once affectionate deceased brother gave him haunted his mind. He was unwanted, rejected and only Akihito would accept him. Only Akihito would because Akihito saw people for what they were.

Feilong gritted his teeth as he recalled the note that Akihito had left for him, which was currently crumpled in his slack pocket. The paper was so damp when he found it, no doubt that Akihito had been crying badly while he wrote it, some of the letters were smeared and almost unrecognizable.

_Senpai, I'm sorry for doing this but we have to leave. I wished it never came to this but maybe we had been lying to ourselves all this time. This time would eventually comes. Thank you so much for what you had done for me and the kids. There is no way for me to repay you—although I know you will never want me to. I'm so ashamed of my coward self but I can never let you or the kids get hurt. I'm sorry for not answering to your proposal properly. I guess this means I'm not the lucky person that get to stand at your side. I'm sorry. _

_Your spoiled baby brother,_

_Akihito_

How dare Yoh to speak of that taboo despite how well he knew that he hated it.

"Feilong-sama, I know you dislike it but this is the truth. I am not saying this to save my life. I have fallen in love with you long before Takaba-san appeared but I kept it to myself."

"Shut up, Yoh." Feilong hissed, not wanting to hear any further.

"Just this once, Feilong-sama. Just this once...please let me—"

Yoh couldn't finish as Feilong had kicked him on the head, sending him rolling a few feet away back.

"I said, shut up." Feilong whipped his gun out, pointing it to Yoh.

Ignoring the throbbing in his head, Yoh pushed himself off the floor and staggeringly, he wobbled towards Feilong. He wanted to look into Feilong's eyes as he dies, at least he could prove how he meant what he said. No coaxing or argument would sway Feilong's disbelief. He knew how broken Feilong was and how he wished he could return what Feilong had lost.

The small gap between them was closed as Yoh stood bravely in point-blank in front of the gun. Resignation and adoration were all Feilong could see from Yoh and there wasn't an ounce of fear could be seen. Feilong's eyes widened in fright although he was the one that was going to pull the trigger.

"I will serve you again in my next life, Feilong-sama. I will lay down my life to protect you again."

Feilong's body visibly tensed, his breathe caught in his lungs. Yoh's declaration was so sincere that it echoed his love for him and for this once, he found himself wanting to believe Yoh with all his might. For once, he wanted to believe that someone actually appreciate him. Then again, he reminded himself that Yoh was the reason why Akihito left.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Feilong unlocked the safety catch, to show how close he was from ending Yoh's life. But that earned him a smile from Yoh.

"I love you, Feilong-sama." Yoh said in tone that convinced Feilong that he was ready to die and still, he wouldn't let him to doubt his heart.

Unable to hold the unstable stirs in him, Feilong pulled the trigger. The silencer muffled the loud sound, and all they could hear was a small crack sound. But the bullet wasn't embedded in Yoh's head. It merely grazed Yoh's crown before it went into the wall behind him. Blood had started to trickled down to his neck but Yoh paid no attention to it, Yoh was too stunned to process what had happened and could only watch Feilong.

"You will regret saying that, Yoh. I will give you punishment worse than death." Feilong said menacingly, his face had returned to the mask that he had always put on, cold and invulnerable. He will make Yoh drops his act and say the truth; Yoh was lying about his so-called feelings for him.

"Feilong-sama?"

"You are coming back with me." And with that, Feilong turned and went out of the room.

Still dumbfounded behind, Yoh dragged his feet, obeying Feilong. He couldn't decide whether he should be happy or worried.

* * *

><p>Please review, thank you!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

How have you been, my readers? This is another installment and I fervently hope that it will be received well. Thank you very much for the reviews and PMs!

All of you are awesome, my readers/ reviewers;

**almayaoi**, **dudumanb**, **finderlov**, **Nikkie23534**, **Ryuakilover**, **psyNEKOpath**, **jessiej1987**, **YaoiMom**, **Ryukei**, **c0c0ly**, **Asami's clown**, **Yaoifangirl89**, **bibahsama29**, **xDarklightx**, **blackrosewitch1996**, **Belle'Masque**, **J****oEdgardHom**, **StarXNite**, **maplett**, **greenwings33**, **shelby98**, **Kunoichi of the Moonlit night**, **Kichou**, **honeymama24** , **Absalon95**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **arifacandlelight**, **Dum-dum21**, **Blooming-Sunshine**, **aarshia**, **mute-by-choice**, **akirakihito**, **akiasami**, **Asaxakilove**, **severedserenity**, **aoi. .forward**, **lola1021**, **greenwings33**, **yuichichan17**, **sparkling red**, **narutopokefan**, **fan**, **h.g**, **kat1316**, **AngelofDarkness**, **5123**, **whitangel**, **Katasana**, **kittyzala**, **shishi**, **Nbsiren**, **KyouyaxCloud**, **hawk1891**, **jewel131415**, **ourrhechan**, **blackreader**, **topy**, **Luka**, **Kay**, **Stasia Clash**, **Innocenteyes**,** funkygirl,** **akixasa125**, **loveroftheyaoi, darkemo-roxy**, **ourhecchan**, **theDuckeyBoy**, **Amy**, **renakp**, **BlueBay135**, **ROMEHI**, **Lenaloe**, **meyy-chaan**, **DrGigglesWorth**, **Naji Yuki**, **Thei Pallas**, and **Guests**.

* * *

><p>Akihito finally stopped laughing the miserable and burdensome laugh, but Asami was still reluctant to unwound his arms from Akihito's lithe form, somehow needing to have the slightest touch he could have of Akihito after all these years. The two of them were too occupied to notice that they were not alone.<p>

"Papa?" A timid, familiar voice rang out, surprising both Akihito and Asami. Akihito quickly pulled himself away from Asami and scrambled to get on his legs to face Tetsuya. Asami, too, stood up and faced the direction where Tetsuya's voice came, seeing not one but two faces staring at them; Ryu was half hugging his twin, still composed although there was an edge of uneasiness betraying what was running in his mind and it was enough to make both Asami and Akihito to tense up.

"Tetsuya...Ryu...", Akihito stammered.

"Is—is that true?" Tetsuya asked.

It was the last nail in the coffin, there was nothing he could do left, Akihito knew. The time probably had stopped at that moment even though the clock on the wall at the living room was loudly ticking still and that was all they could hear, other sounds had muted themselves. Asami also had muted, indecisive on wether he should stay where he was and wait or walk to his sons and talk to them.

Ryu clutched Tetsuya's waist and shoulder firmer, intending to deliver some strength to overcome what was coming soon. Earlier, he was woken up by the sound of Tetsuya's whimper and sniffles; Tetsuya was peeking through the door, listening to the alarming buzz of people arguing that he picked up instantly. He had shot off to close the door, trying to prevent Tetsuya from hearing more but he wasn't fast enough; by the time he had reached the door, their Papa's voice were already strained on emphasizing his pregnancy. Tetsuya's eyes had been wide like saucers, his hands muffling his mouth. Then, loud sobs erupted and Tetsuya ran out of the room, panicked.

"I don't understand...y—you said, you got pregnant." Tetsuya's voice shook terribly, frightened by the lifeless display of his usually cheerful father.

But, Akihito couldn't answer.

The stillness in the room was disrupted when Asami decided to take matters into his hands. He strode towards the twins with great care as to not bring them unnecessary fear. Akihito had hit his limit, Asami could see it. The load of emotions that spiraled out of him earlier had taxed him mentally and he highly doubt that Akihito could handle any more. Tetsuya was confused was badly in need of explanation which Akihito wasn't entirely capable of that moment. When there was barely a feet left between them, he stopped and captured Tetsuya's watery eyes with his, all the while fighting the urge to put his hands on Tetsuya's shoulders.

"I will tell you. Can you trust me, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's hazel orbs, a perfect copy of Akihito's were transfixed on Asami, not moving.

"N—no!" Akihito suddenly shouted, causing three pairs of eyes to turn to him.

"Akihito?" Asami asked worriedly.

"I don't want you to talk to them. If there are anything that they should know, it is me who will tell them."

"You're tired, Akihito," Akihito opened his mouth to protest but Asami beat him to it "if you are worried that I will lie to him, you don't have to be because I will not."

"Truth or not, I don't care." Akihito pushed his body that felt like had been freezing to move. Akihito took Tetsuya's and Ryu's hand and led them back into the room they were in earlier, leaving Asami alone. Asami wanted to follow them so bad, he wanted to be there when Tetsuya would finally know he was to them and make it clear to them that they belonged with him, not with Feilong of anyone else, but the desperate look on Akihito's face spooked him.

Letting the twins to go in first, Akihito closed the door behind him and plopped down onto the bed next to Tetsuya.

"I'm sorry." Akihito whispered.

Silently, Ryu sat still on the other side of Tetsuya.

"For what, Papa?"

"Because I lied. I lied about something to you and Ryu."

"About Asami?" Tetsuya prompted in a small voice.

Akihito sighed.

"Yes."

"About the...p—pregnant part?"

"Yes."

Tetsuya's fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he tried very hard to not cry again.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry," Akihito pulled Tetsuya onto his chest and hugged the small body tightly "I'm so sorry."

He had so much to apologize for; for being a weak parent, for being unable to shield them from Asami, and for lying to them. He couldn't even figure what would Asami do to them and it terrified him a lot to imagine his children to not able to have normal life like other kids.

It broke the brittle walls that Tetsuya could build in him and he cried again, unable to shake off the terrified feelings in him. Akihito, too, teared again, although he really didn't want to. The two of them couldn't utter anything but cry and they just stayed in each other's arms while Ryu remained stiff, battling with his own unshed tears on the other side of Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, tell me to stop if you don't want to hear any further, okay?"

A nod was Tetsuya's answer.

"What you heard—about Asami is your father and me got pregnant— was true. You see, Papa is a bit...different. Papa can have babies."

Tetsuya's eyes bulged and there was a crease on his forehead, the furrow on between his brows deepened along with a calculative look. The next several seconds, which felt so long for Akihito, were nothing but deafening silence.

"Then...then, Papa is Mommy? And Asami is...another Papa?"

"Well, you can say it like that."

"Oh."

The short and very acceptance reply from Tetsuya chilled Akihito's spine. He almost preferred an angry reply or even another round of tears over that "Oh".

"Tetsuya, don't you feel anything about Papa can have babies? Do you feel disturbed by it?"

"No," Came the quick reply "Papa is still Papa and Ryu-chan is still my twin, so it doesn't matter." Tetsuya shrugged, clearly not caring about the abnormality that Akihito had and it earned him a very affectionate pat from Ryu.

But Tetsuya wasn't finished yet.

"How did you know Asa—um—him?" Akihito didn't miss the puzzled tone Tetsuya had used when he fumbled with his words at the end of his question and he had a good idea why; Tetsuya and Ryu were taught to use a proper name to refer someone that they knew. He didn't want to think what Tetsuya would call Asami after this.

"We met in high school."

"Oh. Papa and him met and then dated and then Ryu-chan and me were born." Tetsuya concluded innocently.

"D—dated?" Akihito could only stutter, horrified by the assumption Tetsuya came up with. "Tetsuya, actually..."

Tetsuya frowned and suddenly had a very disheartened look on his hopeful face.

"Were you not? But he is our father so, doesn't that means—" Tetsuya couldn't continue as his lower lip trembled.

Akihito was struck with the innocence that glowed on his son's face. But it wasn't Tetsuya's fault to assume things in that way, it was only natural for Tetsuya to look through rose-tinted glass and expect what most children believed and as much as he hated to lie to Tetsuya, he hated to break Tetsuya's heart even more. There was no way he could tell that it wasn't a fairy tale that he had.

"Uh, we were. But only for a short period." _The forced lunches were partially a date, weren't they?_

"Oh."

"I left Japan and lived with Uncle Fei. Uncle Fei was very kind to let me live with him."

Unexpectedly, Tetsuya lowered his face and the sad look returned.

"But Papa, why did Asami beat you that day? And why are we here? Are we not going to live with Uncle Fei again?"

Akihito bit his lower lip, unable to answer the questions and instead of answer, he only smiled to consolate. He hugged Tetsuya again in hope to wipe the gloom off from Tetsuya's adorable face.

"By the way, Ryu-chan, how can you be so calm?" Tetsuya suddenly asked after he was released from Akihito's embrace.

"I already know about it," Ryu said, though not with a small trace of guilt.

Tetsuya got off the bed and went to stand in front of Ryu, looming over him.

"What?" Tetsuya gasped aloud "Ryu-chan, you lied to me!"

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. Papa didn't want me to tell you."

Akihito was shot with a dejected look from Tetsuya.

"It's true. I told Ryu to keep it as a secret because I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

"But—"

"Tetsuya, Papa didn't tell me. I found out about it myself."

"How?"

Akihito, too, became quickly interested to listen, he had never inquired Ryu about it.

Sighing, Ryu answered,"I heard a few servants back in China bad-mouthing us a few weeks before we flew here, I...confronted them and it turned out that they were there when Papa first came and gave birth to us. They told me everything but later, Uncle Fei suspected something had happened and fired them."

Bad-mouthing was an understatement, the Chinese servants were extremely rude about them, saying that they were an abomination and their father was linked to the devil himself. But confronting them was also an understatement. He might had broke a bone or two with the baseball bat he had used that day. Oh well, not that he regretted it.

They were still in a trance when a loud growl came from Tetsuya's direction, causing him and Akihito to snap out of the serious air and stare at Tetsuya who only smiled sheepishly at them, his cheeks hot with embarrassment at the sound his empty stomach had produced, announcing his unnoticed hunger.

"Pfft—" Akihito quickly covered his mouth but his face—which had become red too—sold him out. Even Ryu had problem to maintain his composure, his lips kept twitching upwards, itching for a bark of laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Tetsuya whined as he turned his back on them, sulking.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll cook something."

Asami was the one who refused to free them then, they were at least entitled the freedom to do what they wanted to. Maybe they should empty the fridge and pantry in the kitchen. That would serve Asami right.

* * *

><p>Asami was in his home office—the last destination of his round. Taking the 9mm Beretta 92FS out from the top drawer of his desk and after ensuring that the safety catch was still intact, he dumped it into the bottom drawer along with a few stacks of documents. He gave another glance over the cabinet that was leaning on the wall that held some of his favourite liquors and files, trying to remember if he had any other confidential or harmful items in it. Confident that he had everything tucked away, he locked the bottom drawer and slipped the key into his pocket. It was time for him to start investing in child safety features—and good parenting books. His carelessness with the weapons inside the house was a neon-bright sign that he knew next to nothing about being a parent. Scratch that, it was worse than that. He didn't even know how to talk to Akihito without causing the blond screaming and crying.<p>

Sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Why couldn't Akihito understand?

Perhaps karma came for him for all the evil deed he had done. His family was close yet so far and there seemed nothing he could do to make the gap between him and Akihito to close. Talking had never been that hard for him before. Even crime lords could never defy him, but Akihito seemed to be in his own category and he simply had no experience that could help him in Akihito's case.

"_You only need power and the wisdom to control it, other than those are worthless and are to be abandoned."_

The muscles in his body went rigid as the cursed reminder that a certain man had engraved in his mind rang. Akihito and his children were not worthless.

He had never wanted to recall it again although he practised what the man had preached.

That man, Asami Ryuji, was a massive failure as a father. His father had made sure to engrave the sole purpose of his existence into his mind when they first met, a day after his sixteenth year living as a street child. There were no hugs or kisses, only coldness and expectations.

Soon after that, he learned that power had another face, the other face of the same coin, and it was loneliness. The fear that he instilled into people around him caused them to keep their distance from him. Not long after he began his training to be the perfect successor, his father also started to become cautious towards him. He was perfect—too perfect—and it scared his own father because his father knew that he could outsmart him. And outsmart him, he did. He destroyed his father a year later because he didn't want to stay being a slave and he had given up on his sorry excuse of a father.

He enrolled into a public school because he didn't want to meet any snobbish rich students and two years later, Akihito came into his life. It was refreshing to have someone full with life who gave no care to whom he was. The lunchtimes and the night they were together were the most significant memories he had in his entire life. All the scowls and crude words that Akihito gave him were addictive and he couldn't stop but wanting for more. He probably wouldn't be able to admit it until the day he died—not even to himself—that he was jealous of everyone that Akihito talked to. Feilong, especially. He had tried to get rid of the building emotions in him by sleeping around, with men and women, but the craving inside him was never tamed.

The night he took Akihito into his bed, he was sure that the consequences wouldn't outweigh the prize he gained. It felt so right back then and he instantly knew that he could never let Akihito go away. Akihito was different, even Feilong could see it and that was probably why the Chinese mafia was hell-bent on keeping Akihito with him.

"_That is exactly why he'll never be yours, you fool. He is not like us, you should've at least understand that all this while." _

That was what Feilong had spat to him. He didn't like it but he felt that Feilong had thrown something crucial in his lines. Akihito wasn't like him nor Feilong, of course he understand it; Akihito wasn't dangerous like them, he was cheerful and energetic, defiant, and certainly wasn't someone who will agree with lawbreakers. Akihito was...normal.

His eyes snapped open at the word 'normal'. That word was almost non-existent in his life and being reminded of what it meant was a shock to his system, a revelation of what he wasn't. He forgot that most people are normal, they didn't enforce intimidation nor covet what they wanted and their life was so much different compared to him. Bitterly, he chuckled at his own blindness. It seemed like he was the one who didn't understand, after all. Good thing that he didn't separate Akihito from the twins last night.

Sighing again, he left the room.

"...nothing edible, Papa. Can I drink this? Is this soda?" A faint voice, which he quickly recognised as Tetsuya, echoed from the kitchen.

"Tch. That bas—Tetsuya, no! That is not soda."

"Huh?"

"That is beer. Just drink the mineral water."

Then, it clicked. They were raiding the fridge and most probably looking for food. He almost wanted to slap his palm on his forehead when it dawned on him that he had nothing but canned beer and wine in there. And Tetsuya nearly drank the beer, mistaken it for soda. When was the last time he was this careless?

Passing the living room, he saw Ryu sitting at the dining table, Tetsuya reading something on the beer can curiously with Akihito standing beside him, his hands were on his waist and was clearly annoyed.

"Akihito, we can order take-out first. I will have Kirishima buy groceries later."

The three of them shifted their attention to him instantly, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"You'd better get the fridge and pantry stocked, Asami or are you planning to starve us to death?" Akihito hissed.

"I will." He couldn't help but sound a bit apologetic, ignoring the angry remark that followed. "What would you like to have for take-out?"

"Sushi." Akihito quickly said.

"Chinese."

"Hamburger with lots of cheese, please." Tetsuya was the last one to respond, his eyes avoiding him and his voice was nearly inaudible. His choice, however, earned a frown from Akihito.

"Tetsuya, why don't you get something else? Junk food is not for lunch."

"But I want hamburger. Can I, please?"

"You can always have it, Tetsuya. But not for main meals." The stern look that Akihito showed made Tetsuya relent.

"Okay. I'll have Chinese, too."

"That is my good boy."

The exchange between them made Asami curve out a small smile. It was so...domestic. Akihito was a good father, and he could see that Akihito had raised the twins well.

"Alright." Whipping his phone out, he not-so absent-mindedly sank down onto the seat across Ryu and began typing to Kirishima, effectively ignoring the daggers from Akihito's eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tetsuya's pouty face and decided to add the hamburger with extra cheese into the list. He would give it to Tetsuya secretly later.

"The food will be here in fifteen minutes," He said.

Then, another round of uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. It didn't change even in the tiniest bit until Kirishima came with bags of food and for the first time, Asami got to sit down together with his family for a meal. Though Tetsuya was the only who kept sneaking curious and timid glances on him while the rest ignored him. It didn't surprise him when they wasted no time to return to their room. But he made sure that Tetsuya got a good, clear glimpse of the hamburger box that he put inside the fridge earlier—so that Akihito wouldn't know— before the child tagged behind his twin and he shot him with a subtle gesture. A few hours later, he wasn't the least surprised when the box was gone, only to be found empty in the thrash bin.

* * *

><p>Everything had blended into a blur, even sounds were mixed in and every time he tried to focus, his head would hurt more. His head was currently taking the toll from the accident and the heavy blow bestowed by Feilong. But even through the haziness that was plaguing his consciousness, he could tell that he had boarded a plane last night and was no longer in Japan. Feilong had done nothing to him yet but soon, he would. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep after being dragged for the whole night was that the sound of door being opened and him being cuffed on a chair.<p>

When cold water was suddenly poured over his head, he jolted up straight, coughing out water.

"Good morning, Yoh." Feilong's voice greeted him, frighteningly pleasant.

"Feilong-sama." Yoh's voice came out hoarse and raspy.

He squinted his eyes, trying to see Feilong better but it did no difference.

"Had a good dream? I hope you did," Feilong's voice trailed off on purpose as he leaned in closer to whisper on his ex-subordinate's ear"because that will be your last nice dream."

"Feilong-sama, please kill me."

"Oh, I thought I would have to break your kneecaps before I could hear you begging. Now, now, where did that nerve of yours yesterday went to?" A sickening amused chuckle filled the room.

" I love you? My ass," Feilong muttered.

"I meant it when I told you that," He said firmly. "If you wish to break my bones or skin me alive, I would gladly accept it but I would never take back what I said, Feilong-sama."

"Liar. You betrayed me, you fork-tongued snake."

"I did it to save Baishe." It earned him a punch on his cheekbone.

"Whatever."

Then, Feilong yanked his hair so that he had to look up.

"I don't want to hear any sound comes out from your mouth from this point other than you admitting that you lied about your feelings to me or I will rip out that poisonous tongue of yours with my bare hands."

Yoh knew better than to take the threat lightly. Not long after that, uneven marches of footsteps was all he heard before he was beaten and if memories from his past experiences served him right, there were more than three men assaulting him. His body was screaming in pain to him during the entire time, dreading over the punches and kicks he received but he didn't let out as much as a whimper. Feilong was there, watching and waiting for him to say what he wanted to hear. Once in a while, Feilong would taunt him, dangling his way out as a bait, saying that all he had to do was say that he lied and he would be freed. It could had been more than an hour when they finally stopped.

"I expected no less than this from you, Yoh. You used to be my best man, after all. My apologies for underestimating you. Maybe we should take this to the next course, don't you think so?"

Gasping heavily, Yoh clenched his teeth when he smelled burning incense, acquainted with the method of punishment that Feilong was about to use. He had seen it and even performed it to people but never in his life he thought that he would come to experience it himself.

"I can spare you from this, you know."

The silence was louder than any 'No' that Yoh could shout out and it infuriated the long-haired mafia. Feilong jabbed the bundle of the hot incense sticks onto Yoh's thigh, pressing it hard against the flesh.

Yoh's body shook as he endured the searing pain, his breathe stuck in his lungs but still, he didn't made any sound.

"Say it! Admit that you are nothing but liar!" Feilong clamoured at Yoh's ear.

Crazed with the burn, Yoh shook his head, denying Feilong. His bound hands fighting uselessly with the metal cuffs.

"Get me another one," Feilong ordered coldly and dumped the extinguished sticks onto the floor. "You are wrong if you think that was all I have in store for you, Yoh."

Like what Feilong said, the same process repeated itself until he couldn't take more and his body shut itself down.

* * *

><p>Please review, thank you!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone. Before I continue to ramble on, please let me apologize for not updating since September. I just enrolled into the university for my first degree and it has been...interesting *shiver*, I guess. I understand if you want to shout at me. Now, please allow me to find a hidden corner and repent silently while you read this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Wake him up," Feilong coldly ordered without tearing his eyes from Yoh who fainted, and was currently slumped in seat due to the damage his body was suffering.<p>

From the corner of his narrowed eyes, Feilong caught his men throwing meaningful stares to one another but before he could do anything about it, they stopped, as if sensing his caution. One of them brought a pail of cold water and poured it over Yoh's head. Still, Yoh did not stir even a bit.

"Again."

Another full pail was brought in but the only reaction they got was a slight sway of Yoh's head. By now, the men around him were already looking worried. Feilong merely rolled his eyes at the show of concern and dismissed them. Should not they be angry to Yoh instead of worrying over him?

"Leave us."

Their presence was much more infuriating than the traitor's. Actually, it would be better if they just admit their concern than hiding it when he could see it clearly.

The pungent smell of burnt flesh laced with sweet scent of incense had filled the room Yoh was kept in and it somehow lulled Feilong into a deep thought. Yoh's body was littered with sweat and burn marks, shivers that signed pain would occasionally run through him and each time it happened, he would furrow his brows. Feilong could not believe how obstinate his ex-right man was. Yoh had not even let out as much as a whimper during the messy process of punishment.

_How dare…how dare he mess with me like this?_ Feilong hissed vehemently inside his head.

Another peak of anger erupted within him and Feilong raised his fist, wanting to land it across Yoh's face but just before he could swing his fist towards his aim, his body stiffened itself and he had to lower his hand back to his side. Looking at Yoh's face, which by now had shed off every bit of the stoic and reserved subordinate front, caused scenes from the time he was younger replayed themselves in his head and it was as if the memories were shouting at him that the man in front him was his first friend, the first person that he could ever trust in his entire life.

Much to his own horror, he, at some point, had wished that Yoh would defy him and repeat his confession. He could never admit it but a very small part of him did not want Yoh to give up. And that realization infuriated him more than the fact that Akihito and the twins were no longer with him.

Of course, it was him who brought the whole ordeal upon himself. He could have just ended everything back at the hospital when he first came to get Yoh. He could have just killed him and spared himself of this…ridiculously insufferable situation.

But he would be lying to himself if he claims it to himself that he could let Yoh die. That would be the same with denying a part of himself, an authentic and pure part of his being. They had been together for nearly twenty years. He still remembers how scrawny and thin the Japanese boy his father had brought to him were when he was twelve. Yoh had followed him everywhere; carried out every order he dished out and acquiesced to his every whim but never once complained. When their family broke up and he had to flee to Japan, it was Yoh who stayed behind and risked himself of getting caught by Yantzui, his late brother, just to provide him information. Because of that stubborn, selfless mule, he got to experience the normal life of a schoolboy and met Akihito.

"You stupid, stupid oaf." Feilong whispered. An old memory resurfaced in his mind as he pinched closed his eyes in weariness.

"_Feilong-sama, I will do anything for you. May I stay with you?" _

_He glanced down to his feet where fourteen-year old Yoh was kneeling. The boy's eyes were looking at him with pure sincerity that Feilong could not tear his sight away from them. _

"_Yoh, you are staying with me now, aren't you?"_

"_No, Feilong-sama. I mean, I wish to follow you forever." _

"_And why would you want to follow me? If it is because I gave you a shelter, then forget it."_

_A flash of determination flickered in Yoh's eyes which were still fixed on him. _

"_I am indebted to you, Feilong-sama. But that is not the reason. I like serving you, Feilong-sama."Then, Yoh's voice lowered, as if he had turned shy all of a sudden. "I…like it when you read to me." _

_Feilong recalled the times he had read out loud to Yoh when he had free time to spare. Yoh was illiterate, which was not surprising. He had seen how Yoh used to look at the collection of books he had in his private library and each time, he would see Yoh's dejected face. _

_He knew that Yoh was a fast-learner and it would be such a shame if he let Yoh continues to be uneducated. So he decided to teach the alphabets and numbers to him. Just like how his older brother used to. It made him proud that in less than two months, Yoh was able to write, read and count without flaw. _

"_Yoh, do you know how long forever is?"_

"_I do, Feilong-sama." Yoh answered solemnly._

_It immensely pleased him that the older boy was devoted to him. He certainly would not mind keeping Yoh with him. _

"_Then, you may stay with me."_

_That day, he saw the beauty in the simple act of genuine emotions. He had never seen anyone smiled at him like that. _

Without being aware of how fatigued he was, Feilong sighed and lightly pressed his temples.

The past seventy-two hours had been really tiring and had taxed everyone mentally and physically. Still, it could be considered as a good outcome considering that none of his men got injured or killed and they were now in their strongest and safest territory. But his personal loss was immeasurable. He would never get to see Akihito smiling at him again, nor hug Tet-chan and watch the stoic Ryu grow up. As much as he wanted to storm back to Japan and rescue the three of them, he knew he could not do it without abandoning his responsibilities to the men under his wing. This time, it was Yoh, the most loyal man he had, next time it would be another man. Actually, he and Baishe were lucky that it was Yoh acting on his own this time. Had it been someone else, he might have lost the entire organization. Yoh was right, after all.

That explained the subtle glances his men exchanges to one another when he told them to beat Yoh up. They were awed by Yoh's so-called betrayal. He was aware of the respect and admiration Yoh had gained from his men and for some reason, it oddly soothed him.

Feilong groaned mentally at his own thought. He could not understand himself anymore.

That was it.

He could not take any of this nonsense anymore. He was indebted to Yoh—again—and he should man up to that fact. Another fact that he had to grasp was that Yoh was a fool and it was high time for him to wake the oaf up. This way, he could repay the older man. Yoh had grown up into a perfect man and surely, he could do very well without him. He could find himself the lover that he deserved—or even lovers—and settle down and have kids. He would be able to live a normal life, something that he, himself wanted to have but he knew better than to even dream of it.

Sighing again, Feilong took another glance at Yoh and he could feel his gaze softening.

"Damned fool," He muttered under his breath before he dragged himself out of the room.

Stopping at the threshold, he turned to the guards at the door and said, "Undo his cuff and change his clothes."

_Before he catches cold…_Feilong bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying the last part out loud. Before they could respond, he impatiently strode away to his room, effectively ignoring the relieved look that sold the guards out of their silent support for his ex-right hand.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since he brought them home and nothing had change. The twins were distant and avoided any direct communication with him as much as possible while Akihito had practically declared a cold war against him and had decided to give him the silent treatment. He had been patient, constantly trying to make Akihito speak and open up to him but his effort was all in vain. At some point, he really wished that the stubborn blond would yell at him rather than totally ignoring him. Sometimes, he could spot puffy and slightly red eyes, as if Akihito had been crying. Who was he kidding? It would only be abnormal if the younger man acted all happy in a bubble of cloud-nine.<p>

It hurts him to watch but there was nothing he could do. Letting them go was not even an option. That was just how selfish he was and it was perfectly normal. A man taking what he wanted was ingrained in the core of human being. Was not it?

Being near Akihito was not going to help anything since the blond refused to even attempt to understand his reasons. He would have to wait for him to come around on his own and he would, because Akihito was not going anywhere. More than ever, he felt tired and he could feel his whole system itching for an outlet to release all the stress he had been facing for the past few days. Perhaps sitting down with the boys could distract him. He could not figure out the reason why but the sight of them always soothed him.

Asami walked into the dining area and saw that the twins and Akihito were busy stuffing their mouth with the food Kirishima had cooked, albeit a little sullenly. That was the typical scene of meal time in the penthouse. From the way they were devouring it, Kirishima must had done a good job or they were really grunted a bit as he sat down and picked up the chopsticks beside the bowl of rice in front him but nearly dropped them when he heard Tetsuya. He was more than aware of the fact that it was the first time the boy had ever initiated a conversation with him after he brought them back.

"Um…mean—Asami-san?" The younger twin stuttered in his seat next to his brother.

His eyes were cast down and his fingers kept fidgeting with the utensils in his grip.

The yakuza had a brief thought of how much his youngest son resembled Akihito, looking at how Tetsuya was fidgeting in his seat. The boy was just as cute as his mother was. Huh…if Akihito ever hears him calling him as the twins' mother, Akihito will explode in a fit. Speaking of the blond, Akihito was sitting across him, nibbling on a strip of beef meat while glaring at the said meat, probably wishing that the meat was him.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

The boy bit his lower lip and stole timid glances at Asami.

"Am—am I and Ryu-chan not going to school again?"

Both Akihito and Ryu froze in their seat.

The question was uttered in an almost mumbling voice but it made a powerful and alien sensation in Asami's chest to erupt. He might not be among the people who can be labeled as good but he could never ruin any children lives in such a way, especially his own, when he had experienced it first-hand the despair of being unable to go to school. Of not being able to experience the same things other children had.

As if he had inhaled a strong decongestion of some sort that enabled him to breathe properly, Asami placed the wooden chopsticks down.

"Tetsuya, I will not stop you and your brother from going to school. Nothing is going to change other than you living with me."

"But everything has changed," Tetsuya whispered to himself but Asami heard it anyway.

Instantly, the three of them lost their appetite and could only remain their seat in heavy gloom.

"Tetsuya, Ryu, you both are only taking temporary leave from school. You two will go back to school once we have…cleared and buy everything you need for school."

He caught Akihito narrowing his eyes at the later part of his sentence. Did he say any thing wrong?

"Um…uh," Tetsuya's fidgeting worsened.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

"C—could you... I, uh," This time, the boy had to stop, specks of tears were already flooding his eyes and Asami stiffened, not able to take in the sight of innocent and sad eyes. He would do anything to make Tetsuya get rid of that painfully upset face, preferably forever.

"Could I?" Asami prompted as gently as he could muster.

"Could you…let me…?" Tetsuya trailed off and hesitantly, looked up through his lashes before gulping, his lower lip slightly trembling. Seeing that Asami did not look angry or annoyed, he braved the words out, "Let me call Uncle Fei. Please…?"

The pure instinct in him instantly roared in possessiveness to deny the boy so that he could have both his sons' undivided attention. The twins were _his_ son, his flesh and blood, not Feilong's! But… the fact that his son had asked him with such hopeful that could melt anyone's heart was not helping him in rejecting the plea. And that was Tetsuya's first request from him. Silently watching from his seat, Akihito waited in bated breath for Asami's reaction, worried that the yakuza would react negatively.

"Alright," Asami said consentingly but added quickly, "but only after you two finish your lunch.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blond staring at him in disbelief and relief. He knew that he would not like whatever Akihito had on his mind to cause him making such faces. Did he think so low of him?

True that he had never liked it when Akihito regarded Feilong with familiarity and friendliness and he also dislike the way his sons' eyes widened in both disbelief and happiness when it comes to their Uncle Fei. But again, how could he possibly refuse them? His heart burned in raged just to think of the Chinese mafia yet, seeing how cheerful Tetsuya had become, he could not bring himself to truly regret it. Liu Feilong, his greatest adversary was currently thousands of miles away yet it felt like the man was just outside the door, waiting for the chance to barge in and take his family away from him.

"Really?! Yay! Thank you, Asami-san!"

Asami could only smile as a reply. It was just a slight upturn of his lips but it was still a smile nonetheless. At least he got a smile from Tetsuya and who knows that he might get laughter or a hug tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, dearest readers. Please forgive me for not updating. Gosh, I'm so ashamed of myself.

* * *

><p>Soon after their lunch, the foursome gathered in the living room. Tetsuya was restless, impatient to take the smartphone in Asami's hands. The yakuza was busy tapping and typing on it; trying to get a secured connection to his children beloved Uncle Fei's number.<p>

Earlier, their lunch was unsurprisingly less tense and quite animated than all the meal times they had before due to Tetsuya's wide grin that kept appearing throughout the period. Even Akihito was visibly full with anticipation and did not glare at him as much as before. Ryu, on the other hand, remained calm with his careful blank expression. His oldest son resembled him very much and it made his chest full with pride although sometimes he felt twinges of uneasiness. He could tell that the child knew too much of the world for a twelve-year old and he would have to look into that matter later.

But that did not mean that he favoured Ryu more than Tetsuya, though. He loved them equally and from what he had felt from the past few days he had spent with them—although, not all the time—he would really going to spoil Tetsuya if the kid knew how to play his cards right. Just like how he had asked to call Feilong. Well, what possibly he could have done against the hopeful eyes with said eyes was exactly the copy of Akihito's.

His enemies would die rolling in laughter if they knew how he, Asami Ryuuichi, could not fend off against a twelve-year old.

"Alright, here, " Asami said as he handed the phone to Tetsuya who eagerly reached out for it. Without wasting another second, the child plastered the phone to his ear, nearly bouncing in anticipation at the beeping sound of dialling.

"Thank you, Asami-san!"

There it was again, that particular feeling that was so foreign yet so welcomed in his chest.

Both Tetsuya and Asami did not realize the other two occupants in the living room had turned awkwardly silent with a single thought in their mind; Was Asami not aware that he was smiling, as in genuinely smiling?

Akihito struggled hard to not gape like a fish as his brain processed the serene and happy expression on Asami's face. He had never thought that the man was capable of showing—or even feeling—such emotions and for some reasons it irked him to no end. It irked him because it contradicted the image of Asami that he had built in his head for so long. Asami Ryuuichi was supposed to be a criminal, a rapist, and a cold man, not a father that would choose his children's happiness over his own interest. The yakuza had looked at the twins as if they were treasures and had never raised his voice or hands at them even once.

Was it all an act to deceive them?

"Uncle Fei!"Tetsuya exclaimed suddenly and sat straighter in his seat, dragging Akihito out of his monologue.

"Uncle! I miss you, I miss you—" Then, without any warning, big, fat tears rolled down the child's cheeks.

Tetsuya's trembled heavily and could not utter anything to the phone but sobs. More minutes passed by and Tetsuya was still crying but no one tried to pry the phone away from him. Akihito felt like he wanted to cry too but he bit his lower lip and ignored the way his chest felt. He went to sit next to his youngest son and pulled the boy onto his lap before hugging him.

"Uncle—hic—I want to go home."

The child sounded so desperate that Akihito had to bury his face in Tetsuya's hair while Asami silently left the living room with his fists clenched tight.

* * *

><p>His heart felt like it was about to break into million pieces. The child was crying like there was no tomorrow while saying that he missed him and wanted to go home. He could vividly picture how Tetsuya's small frame shaking from the tremor in the boy's voice.<p>

"Tet-chan," Feilong paused when he heard how his voice broke "I miss you too."

It took all his strength to not push the end button on the phone screen and smash the inanimate object altogether on the floor.

"Uncle—"

"Tet-chan, how are you?" He interrupted, unwilling to hear another round of cries and the word 'home'.

"I'm alright. Papa and Ryu-chan is—hic—alright too."

"That is good. Did you all eat properly?"

"Yes. We did, Uncle Fei."

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Uh. Su—Tsukiyaki?" The twelve-year old answered in a puzzled tone. Feilong smiled as he recalled that the twins were not that acquainted with Japanese food. Sushi was the only one that they know.

"Sukiyaki? It must have been very nice, then."

"Yes…it was. But, you were not there eating with us."

"Tet-chan," He tightened his hold over the phone, threatening to break it into pieces. "I need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Fei."

"I won't…be around for a while. I have businesses in overseas that require my immediate attention. That's why…I need you to be a good boy and take care of your Papa and Ryu-chan for me, okay?"

Tetsuya was obviously downtrodden, his vice turning low a notch. "When are you going to take us home, then?"

"I'm not sure, Tet-chan. I'm sorry."

"I'll be good so you have to come get us as fast as you can, alright? We'll wait for you."

"Yes, Tet-chan. By the way, how is Asami? Did he take a good care of you?" His voice might be the epitome of calmness but inside, he was all but calm. He did not want to even imagine Asami hurting them. If the man really was hurting them, Baishe be damned; He'll storm back to Japan and kill Asami.

Suddenly, enthusiasm took over the sadness in Tetsuya's voice. "Asami-san treats us okay. This is a secret so you can't tell it to Papa, okay? Asami-san bought me burger with lots of cheese."

Only then, Feilong could breathe. He did not realize that he had been holding his breath.

"That was generous of him. Did you say thank you?"

The line went silent for a few seconds before the boy replied in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"I...didn't." Then, the embarrassment turned into indignation. "I—I mean, I don't want to! Even if he gave me burger, he still made Papa cry. I won't say thank you until he apologises to Papa."

"Papa cried?"

"Uh-huh and he didn't say sorry. He's a bully."

Feilong chuckled bitterly.

"Well, don't overdo it. If you eat too much of burger you will hurt your tummy. Make sure you eat vegetable and fruits."

"But I don't like veggie and fruits. Especially carrot and tomato."

"Tet-chan, I told you that carrot is good for our eyes right? I will be sad if your pretty eyes don't shine."

"Really? My eyes are pretty?" Tetsuya nearly squealed.

"Yes, Tet-chan. They are very pretty." _Like Akihito's_.

"Then, I guess I'll eat the carrot. Only the carrot, though!"

"Carrot only?" Feilong let out a genuine chuckle this time. "Promise me that you will finish the carrot in your plate every time you eat."

"I promise. Then, Uncle Fei, promise me that you will come for us soon."

He bit his lower lip hard until he could taste his own blood. There was no way he could promise the child that.

"Tet-chan, I love you. Remember that. I will always love you, Ryu-chan, and Papa. Ah, I have to go. Take care, Tet-chan."

Abruptly, Feilong ended the phone call.

* * *

><p>Asami crushed the packet of Dunhill in his hand and shoved them back into his trouser pocket as he looked over the city from the balcony. His body longed for the nicotine in the cancer sticks but he ignored the urge. He would not smoke anywhere near his children. Going cold turkey sounded easy, though, compared to the situation in his house.<p>

_Hah_, his house.

That was the first time he sense the meaning of that word.

"I thought you were going to deny Tetsuya."

Although Asami did not jump in surprise, he was really startled by Akihito's sudden appearance. Not to mention that Akihito just talked to him. The blonde went to stand next to him—a few feet apart, though—and threw his glance on the brightly-lit skyscrapers all over the still busy city.

"I saw no reason to."

"You dislike, no, _loathe_ Feilong."

"I won't let that affect my relationship with my children."

Akihito turned and met Asami's eyes. They stayed like that for several heartbeats, neither willing to back down. Until finally, the blonde's hazel eyes shifted away and returned to the city.

"You're really not going to let us go, do you?"

"I've been telling you that since the first day."

"You son of a b*tch." Akihito cursed weakly against the breeze that was caressing his face.

"I'm a father too, Akihito. Like any other fathers out there." Asami said softly yet it was like a punch to the gut for Akihito.

He felt trapped and he knew it was true. He could never leave the yakuza unless Asami grew tired of him and the children although he could tell that it probably would not be happening in the nearest future. Even Feilong who was powerful enough to rein one of the biggest countries in the world would not be able to help him.

"You'd better let the kids go back to school as soon as possible."

"I was telling the truth when I said I wouldn't stop them from going to school."

"Good. Because I will kill you myself if you lied."

Rather than seeing it, Akihito sensed Asami walking towards him and stood at his side. There was barely any space left between them. He could feel the heat from Asami's sturdy body and smell his musky scent. He would have flinched if he had any energy to do so. He just felt so drained and he wanted nothing than to let everything go.

Asami draped his arm around Akihito's waist and brought the smaller frame closer to him. It was very odd and rejuvenating to have the blond so docile. But it was not mere obedience that his Akihito was displaying there. His boy was neither a scaredy-cat nor a weakling. His boy had finally exhausted himself down.

But he would not mistake it for victory.

It was just the beginning for them.

Asami carefully turned Akihito around to face him and used his other hand to tilt the blonde's chin upward. Akihito's eyes were lifeless, temporarily void of the fire that always lit them. Still holding the blonde's chin, he bent down and kissed him on the lips. He would never be able to forget the feeling of Akihito's soft lips against his own. Even if they were not responding to him, even if Akihito was not actually consenting this to him, he would still relish in the bliss of it.

Someday, those lips would be the ones that capture his.

Gradually, his control wavered against the hunger for Akihito. His kiss turned more demanding and his hands were now pulling Akihito even tighter to him. He bit the boy's lower lip, asking for entrance so he could taste him. However, Akihito tightened his lips into a line and begun to let out sounds of discomfort and started to push Asami away.

Asami could not fight the bone-deep ache that was begging to be relieved. It had been so long.

He cupped Akihito's bottom and squeezed the fleshy mounds possessively, earning himself a shocked gasp from the blonde—which he took advantage of. He pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, greedily licking and flicking everything he could. It made his head dizzy with lust as he savoured the boy's taste. He wanted him right there. He knew that the twins were already in their room an hour ago and were now fast asleep. Perfect. He needed to assure himself that Akihito was finally in his arms albeit not willingly. But soon, he promised himself, the precious blond would be truly his in all senses soon enough. For now he could live with this.

"Asami, stop!" Akihito pushed the broad chest with all his might but it was futile. Asami was too strong for him.

"No, Akihito. This is what should happen."

"I don't want this!"

"You will soon. Can't you see that resisting me is useless?"

The blond froze as unwanted possibilities of whatever Asami was planning flooded his mind. "You…don't you dare, Asami. I would never forgive you if you do _that_ to me again."

That managed to stun the yakuza. The hurt and panic glint in the blonde's hazel orbs was like a slap on his , slowly, he released Akihito before walking away.


End file.
